The Fairly Odd Parents, Timmy switches schools!
by willfrieden
Summary: Timmy switches schools after being bullied yet again by Francis! Everyone begins to miss him, even Trixie who starts to look for him! Timmy is then revealed to be going to school in the All Grown up Universe alongside the main All Grown up characters! Timmy has a much better time there than he did in Dimmsdale Elementary school! What will happen? (Timmy x Trixie) (Tommy x Kimi)
1. Chapter 1

"It was a beautiful Monday Morning. Well, that's what Timmy wanted. Instead, it was another typical day. Timmy was then woken up by Cosmo and Wanda! "Wake up, Timmy"! Said Wanda. "Great, another typical Monday"! Said Timmy. "Well, cheer up Timmy it could be worse"! Said Wanda. "How"? Asked Timmy. "Well, for one thing, you have a roof over your head"! Said Wanda. "Well, true, but still"! Said Timmy. "Just try and relax, Timmy"! Said Wanda. "I know you will have a good day, Timmy"! Said Cosmo. "Thanks, Cosmo, I hope I do" Said Timmy. Timmy was being sarcastic about that remark, however. "Morning Timmy"! said Timmy's Mom and Dad. "Morning Mom and dad, said Timmy in a glum mood. "Why are you in such a glum mood, Timmy"? Asked his mom.

"Well, today is just going to be a typical day where I get bullied by everyone and not get picked for anything"! Said Timmy. "Well, do try to have a good day"! Said Timmy's mom. "Yeah"! Said Timmy's Dad. "I will, but no guarantees, anyways got to get on the bus"! Said Timmy. "Bye Timmy"! Said his mom and Dad. Little did Timmy know was that he was going to have a terrible time at school. What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

When Timmy got to the bus, Francis was waiting for him! "Hi Turner, ready for your daily beating"? Asked Francis. Timmy however ignored Francis! "I hate this school"! Said Timmy. "Well Timmy, you could always just switch schools"! Said Cosmo. "You know what, why not"? Asked Timmy. "I wish I could switch schools!

Timmy then switched schools and that wish will take effect the day after this day. As for now, Timmy had to deal with Tad and Chad who were annoying him as usual. "Well, well, well it looks like it's mc buck tooth"! Said Tad. "That's his new nickname"! Said Chad. "You guys can just shut up, I'm in no mood"! Said Timmy. "Aw, poor little Timmy is in no mood"! Said Tad. "Just ignore them Timmy"! Said Wanda.

Meanwhile, Poof and Sparky were having a party at the house. "This is fun, Poof"! Said Sparky. Poof, Poof! Said Poof. Meanwhile, Francis stopped Timmy and shoved him into a locker! "Ha, ha what a puny shrimp you are"! Said Francis. With that, Francis left!

"That's ok, I will at least be able to switch schools tomorrow"! Said Timmy. "Yep, this will sure be awesome"! Said Cosmo. Little did Timmy realize was that Trixie and his friends were going to miss him!


	3. Chapter 3

"Good news, class"! Said Crocker. "What is it Crocker"? Asked AJ. "Well, I've graded all of your tests and Timmy Turner got another F"! Said Crocker laughing. "So what"! Said Timmy. "It just means you're stupid"! Said Crocker. With that, the entire class except for Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer all laughed at Timmy! Trixie for whatever reason, wasn't at school this particular day due to being sick. "Sure, that's so funny"! Said Timmy sarcastically.

"It is to us"! Said Chad. "Yeah"! Said Tad. Whatever, little do they realize, I will be moving schools tomorrow thought Timmy to himself. "What's so funny Turner"? Asked Chad. "Oh nothing"! Said Timmy. Then it was Timmy's last lunch at Dimmsdale Elementary.

"I'm sure going to miss this place, not"! Said Timmy laughing to himself. "Well, your friends like Chester, AJ Sanjay and Elmer will miss you"! Said Cosmo. "I guess so, but I can visit them sometimes"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Cosmo. The class day was then over!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm finally home"! Said Timmy. "Well that's good"! Said Cosmo. "I know"! Said Timmy. However, of course Timmy's mom and dad were gone! "Of course, how typical"! Said Timmy annoyed. "Well sorry, Timmy"! Said Cosmo. "It's fine"! Said Timmy. Then guess who showed up! Vicky, that's who! "Hello twerp"! Said Vicky!

"Of course it's you, Vicky"! Said Timmy. "Yep, and guess what you're going to do today"! Said Vicky. "Let me guess, more chores"? Said Timmy annoyed. "Yep, you guessed it and then, after that, you can do my homework"! Said Vicky laughing evilly! "Why don't you make me"? Asked Timmy.

"You will do it or otherwise I will tell your parents that you wrote they stink on the wall"! said Vicky. "Fine"! Said Timmy angrily. Then, Timmy went up to his room. "What's wrong Timmy"? Asked Sparky. "It's Vicky of course"! Said Timmy. "Why is she always babysitting you"? Asked Sparky.

"Well, it's because I made a mistake when I was 8 years old"! Said Timmy. "What mistake"? Asked Sparky. "Well, to make a long story short, I freaked out that my parents left me alone and then accidentally called Vicky, but, it was more due to their lies than what I did"! Said Timmy. "Oh" said Sparky. "Yep"! Said Timmy

"Well, Timmy you will have to deal with Vicky until you are 15 probably"! Said Wanda. "Great"! said Timmy. "Sorry"! said Wanda. "It's fine"! Said Timmy. "Poof Poof"! said Poof.

Meanwhile, Crocker managed to discover that Timmy was switching schools and suspected fairies of course! "Turner is switching schools tomorrow, this must be the work of "fairy god parents, fairy god parents"! Said Crocker. "Those fools have thought I was crazy for my whole life, and I am! However, I will get my hands on a fairy god parent"!

So, Crocker decided that he wanted to capture Timmy's fairies of course. However, Timmy managed to overhear Crocker's plans and decided to plan accordingly …..


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys"! Timmy yelled. "What's up"? Asked Wanda. "Crocker is going to try and capture you guys yet again, I overheard him outside"! said Timmy. "Well, that's just great"! said Sparky. "Yeah I know"! Stated Timmy. "Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. "We have to do something to make sure we don't get captured by Crocker yet again"! said Wanda.

"I know, I will just pretend you aren't here"! Said Timmy. Then, Vicky shows up in the room. Cosmo, Poof and Wanda poof back into the fishbowl because even though Vicky knew Timmy had fairies originally, Jorgen erased her memory yet again. "All right twerp, how is my homework going"? Asked Vicky.

"Good, mean babysitter"! said Timmy. "Oh who cares, twerp"! Said Vicky. "I do, I'm tired of you torturing me and other kids for no reason at all"! Said Timmy. "I couldn't care less, I will torture little kids for the rest of my life"! Said Vicky.

"You're ridiculous"! Said Timmy. "Oh well"! said Vicky. Then, Vicky left! "I hate doing Vicky's stupid homework"! Said Timmy. "Sorry sport"! Said Wanda. "It's ok, Wanda, because I wish I did not have to do stupid Vicky's homework"! Said Timmy. The wish was then granted!

Then, after Vicky tortured Timmy some more, Timmy's Parents then came back home. "Hi Timmy, we are back"! said Timmy's Dad. "Yes, you can leave now Vicky, finally"! Said Timmy. "I will be back"! Said Vicky. "Yeah, yeah"! said Timmy.

"How was Vicky"? Asked Timmy's mom. "Annoying, just like she always is"! said Timmy. "Well Timmy, we need you to understand that you need a babysitter until you're a least 15, said Timmy's mom. "Ok"! said Timmy sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Trixie figured out that Chad and Tad were mean to Timmy. Trixie then decided to stop being friends with Tad, Chad and Veronica! "I am no longer going to be popular, said Trixie to herself". Trixie was sick still but she was getting better.

"I can't believe that I rejected Timmy for so long"! Said Trixie. Trixie wanted to change her life, and the first thing she was going to do was talk to Timmy the next day. However, Trixie did not realize that Timmy was going to be switching schools the next day!

Meanwhile, in the All Grown Up world, Tommy and Kimi were now revealed to be dating! "This is the happiest moment of my life"! Said Tommy. "Mine too"! said Kimi. "I can't believe Rachel was such a jerk to you"! Said Kimi. "I know"! Said Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Timmy and his parents were now living in the All Grown Up world as well as Vicky! Timmy then got woke up! "Timmy, wake up"! Said Wanda. "Yes, it's my new school time"! Said Timmy excited and energetic for once. "I'll bet you will make a lot of new friends here"! Said Cosmo.

"Yeah, I agree"! said Sparky. "Yep, this is going to be the coolest"! Said Timmy. "I agree"! Said Wanda. "Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. Meanwhile on the bus in Dimmsdale … "Hey guys, anyone seen Timmy"? Asked Chester.

"I haven't, which is weird"! Said Sanjay. "I bet Timmy is just sick, there's a logical explanation over why Timmy is not here today"! Said AJ. "Yeah"! Said Elmer. Trixie Tang then got on the bus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the popular Ms. Tang"! Said the bus driver. However, Trixie stopped him and said "I'm no longer popular"! Said Trixie. With that, everyone on the bus was surprised! "Why not"? Asked Chester.

"I am sacrificing my popularity for the boy I love, Timmy Turner"! Said Trixie. Again, the entire bus gasped at this! "Why does she love that Turner loser"?! Chad asked. "Timmy is not a loser"! Said Trixie.

"Yeah, he is"! Said Tad. "I have overheard from my father who had to check up on my grades that he said that you and Chad said something really hurtful to Timmy the other day"! Said Trixie. "So what"? Asked Chad. "The point being, you hurt my future boyfriend and for that, you are no longer my friends!

"You know what, good"! Said Tad. "Yeah"! Said Chad. "I agree, I don't care that we are no longer your friend anymore, Trixie because with that, I will be able to be popular"! Said Veronica. "Being popular stinks but if you want to, then ok, I couldn't care less"! Said Trixie.

Meanwhile, Timmy was then dropped off to the school where the kids from All Grown Up go to! "Bye Timmy"! Said his Dad "Bye Timmy"! Said his mom. "Bye"! said Timmy. With that, Timmy left! "I can't wait for my new life here"! said Timmy. "Don't forget, Vicky moved here too for some reason"! Said Wanda.

"Yeah but at least there's no Francis, Tad or Chad or Remy or Mr. Crocker"! Said Timmy. "True"! said Wanda. Timmy then met up with Dil, Tommy Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi. "Hi, I'm Timmy Turner"! Said Timmy. "Well Timmy, my name is Chuckie"! Said Chuckie. "I'm Dil"! said Dil. "I'm Tommy"! said Tommy. "I'm Phil"! Said Phil. "I'm Lil"! Said Lil. "Finally, I'm Kimi"! said Kimi.

"Nice to meet all of you"! said Timmy. "Nice to meet you too, Timmy"! said Phil. "Did you just switch here"? Asked Dil. "Yep, I just switched schools from Dimmsdale Elementary"! Said Timmy. "Cool"! Said Lil. "Yep"! said Timmy.

"Well, you will have a lot of fun here"! said Chuckie. "Thanks Chuckie"! said Timmy. "Anytime, said Chuckie. While Timmy was out of earshot from Tommy Chuckie Dil Lil Phil and Kimi, Timmy talked with Wanda and Cosmo.

"So Timmy, what is your first period class"? Asked Wanda. "My first period class is Gym"! Said Timmy. "Cool, said Wanda"! "Yep, this will sure be interesting"! Said Timmy as he walks to Gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Trixie and the others arrive in Dimmsdale Elementary School! Trixie then discovered by Principal Waxelplax that Timmy switched out of Dimmsdale Elementary! However, Principal Waxelplax did not know which school Timmy went to much to Trixie's disappointment.

"So, Timmy switched schools then"? Asked Chester. "I'm afraid so"! said AJ as he saw that Timmy was no longer in the class. "I can't believe this"! Said Trixie as she was really sad.

Meanwhile ….. "This is fun"! said Timmy. "I know, gym is my favorite class"! Said Dil. "I can't believe I was never at this school before"! Said Timmy. "I know"! Said Dil. After gym class, Timmy Turner was now at 2nd period which was math. "Oh, goody, math" Said Timmy sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's my least favorite class too but trust me, if you get a tutor, it will be a lot easier"! Said Phil. "Ok, then I will get a tutor"! Said Timmy. So, Timmy gets a tutor for math!

Meanwhile, Trixie and the others wanted to go find Timmy but of course it was Thursday, and they still had school tomorrow before they can do that! "Man, this school must have been terrible for Timmy, that's why he moved"! Said Trixie.

"Isn't that obvious"? Asked Chester, who was a little annoyed with Trixie, due to her hurting Timmy in the past. "Chester, calm down, I know you are trying to defend Timmy, but at least Trixie is no longer popular"! Said AJ. "True, but if she treats Timmy like dirt again, we won't be her friend, is that ok"? Asked Chester.

"Yeah"! Said AJ. "I will never treat Timmy like dirt ever again"! Said Trixie. "I hope she is right"! Said Chester. "Yeah"! Said Elmer. "I hope we can find Timmy'! Said Sanjay. "We will, if it's the last thing we do"! Said Trixie.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the day, Timmy was so happy compared to when he went to Dimmsdale Elementary! "Man, this day was so awesome"! Said Timmy. "That's good"! Said Wanda. "Yep, I'm glad I no longer at Dimmsdale Elementary school"! Said Timmy.

"Also, you want to know what's cool"?"What's that"? Asked Wanda. "Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil and Kimi are all coming over later today to help me study"! Said Timmy. "Cool, so it sounds like you will have a much better time at this school than Dimmsdale Elementary"! Said Wanda.

"Definitely"! Said Timmy. However, there were still people Timmy hasn't met that could annoy Timmy! Angelica still hasn't met Timmy, and of course, there are plenty of other villains who can travel to the All Grown up World such as Crocker!

"Don't forget you have other villains to deal with though Timmy"! Said Wanda. "Oh yeah, unfortunately but it's fine for now"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Cosmo.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were finally done with school! "Man that was such a long day"! Said Chester. "I know, now we find Timmy"! Said Trixie. "Right"! Said Elmer. "We will find Timmy if it's the last thing we do"! Said Trixie. "I hope so"! Said AJ. "No worries, AJ"! Said Sanjay.

Kind of a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer!


	9. Chapter 9

Timmy was in his room playing video games when Tommy, Chuckie Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi rang the doorbell! "Coming"! Said Timmy as he shut off his video game. "Ready to work and get good grades"? Asked Dil. "Am I ever"! Said Timmy, enthusiastic to do well in school!

"Cool, let's get started"! Said Phil. "Yeah"! Said Timmy. "Our Art project will be due next week, so we better get started fast"! Said Tommy. "I agree"! Said Kimi. "What is our art project on again"? Asked Timmy.

"Our project is on the 7 colonies, we basically have to draw what happened"! Said Lil. "Oh, ok"! Said Timmy. "We will also have to study some for our first quiz coming up in History class speaking of History"! Said Chuckie. "Oh yeah"! Said Timmy.

"The homework we have may be difficult but we can do this because, at least we don't have to do a lot of homework, just this quiz and project"! Said Phil. "I'm sure if we just pitch in and help, we will get this done fast"! Said Timmy.

"I agree, so let's get started"! Said Kimi. So, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi started studying for History first before getting started on their Art project. Meanwhile, Trixie, Sanjay, Elmer, AJ and Chester were done with school.

"Ok, here is the plan, we will search for Timmy now"! Said Trixie. "How are we going to start looking"? Asked Chester. "Let's check his house, he may be at his house"! Said Trixie. "Then, that's where we will start"! Said Chester.

However, Trixie, Sanjay, Elmer, AJ and Chester were in for a rude awakening as when Timmy made the wish to switch schools, his house also switched and instead, an older couple lived at that house! "Oh no"! Said Trixie. "What's up"? Asked AJ.

"Timmy no longer lives here"! Said Trixie. "Oh, no"! Said Elmer. "Did Timmy disappear off the face of the earth"? Asked Sanjay. 'I don't know"! Said Elmer. "I hope not"! Said Trixie. "We have to find Timmy"! Said Chester. "We will, and I will tell him that I love him"! Said Trixie.

"Let's ask the old couple if they have seen Timmy"! Said Sanjay. "Right"! Said Elmer. "So, do any of you know if these are a friend of ours name Timmy's footprints"? Asked AJ. "We don't know"! Said the old couple. "Oh, ok, well, thanks for the help anyways"! Said AJ.

AJ then leaves and tells Trixie, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer that the old couple don't know where Timmy is. "Aw man"! Said Trixie. "We can't give up"! Said Chester. "We won't, said Trixie determined!

What will happen? Find out next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were done with their art project! "At least we are now done with our project"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Kimi. "However, we should still study for our History Quiz coming up soon"! Said Dil.

"I agree, the more we study, the better grades we get"! Said Timmy. "After this, we should all head out to dinner"! Said Phil. "Sure, I don't see why not as there is a restaurant not too far from here"! Said Timmy. "Cool, then it's settled"! Said Chuckie. Then … "Oh Timmy"! Shouted Timmy's Dad.

"Be right back guys"! Said Timmy. "Ok"! Said Lil. "What's up"? Asked Timmy. "You and your friends are going to be babysat by Vicky, who also lives here in this town now"! Said Timmy's Dad. "No, me and my friends wanted to go to a restaurant"! Said Timmy.

"Oh well, remember, you have to have Vicky as your babysitter until your 15"! Said Timmy's mom. "This sucks"! Said Timmy. "Oh well"! Said Timmy's Dad. "Hi twerp"! Said Vicky. Timmy then went back in the room, annoyed!

"What's wrong Timmy"? Asked Tommy. "We can't go to a restaurant, and to make matters worse, Vicky, my evil babysitter is babysitting"! Said Timmy annoyed! "Oh, great"! Said Chuckie. "It's ok, let's just order food for delivery"! Said Kimi.

"Fine"! Said Timmy. "How are we going to deal with Vicky, Timmy's evil babysitter"? Asked Chuckie. "Simple, just do whatever she wants, even if it's stupid so that way, she doesn't torture us"! Said Phil. "I'm so sick of Vicky"! Said Timmy. "Oh twerp"! Said Vicky. "I'll be back"! Said Timmy.

"What do you want, pathetic excuse of a human being?" Asked Timmy angrily. "You have to do my homework, now"! Said Vicky. Just perfect, I can't contact my fairy godparents or anything and I now have to do stupid Vicky's homework! Thought Timmy.

"Whatever"! Said Timmy angrily! "Now what"? Asked Tommy. "I have to do Vicky's annoying homework"! Said Timmy annoyed. "You must not like her"! Said Kimi. "I never have, and never will for the rest of my life"! Said Timmy. "Makes sense"! Said Phil. "Yep"! Said Timmy.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer finally found a portal that can take them to any world in the world! "I wonder if Timmy went to another world"! Said Trixie. "More than likely, seeing as how his old life sucked besides us of course"! Said Chester.

"Yeah, I know, I wish I could just kiss him already"! Said Trixie. "I guess you really do like Timmy after all then"! Said Chester. "I definitely do"! Said Trixie. Trixie also got her memories back of the Wishology events, and because of this, she vowed to find Timmy even more!

"I hope we can find Timmy soon"! Said Trixie. "I know, I hope we can, since we haven't seen him in a longtime"! Said Chester. "I know"! Said Elmer. "We will find Timmy"! Said Sanjay. Oh Timmy, where can you possibly be? Thought Trixie to herself.

It looked like Trixie might cry due not finding Timmy, which Trixie has never done before! Meanwhile, Timmy was finally done with Vicky's homework! "I'm finally done with annoying Vicky's homework"! Said Timmy.

"I can't believe she has been babysitting you since you were eight"! Said Phil. "I know"! Said Timmy. "Vicky sure sounds ridiculous alright"! Said Kimi who was holding hands with Tommy! "Yeah, I'd agree"! Said Tommy. "Want to know what's ridiculous"? Asked Dil.

"What Dil"? Asked Lil. "The fact that we can't even go to a restaurant due to annoying Vicky"! Said Dil. "I know"! Said Timmy. "We can always order some pizza"! Said Phil. "True"! Said Timmy. "Luckily, we do have money"! Said Chuckie. "That's always a good thing"! said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Chuckie.


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys, pizza is here"! Said Kimi. "Cool"! Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Chuckie, Tommy Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi ate the pizza and had 4 slices each. "At least the pizza is good"! Said Dil. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "Hey, Timmy just a quick question"! Said Phil.

"Sure, what's up"? Asked Timmy. "I was wondering if you had a girlfriend"! Said Phil. "Nope, I don't"! Said Timmy. "Ah, ok, me neither"! Said Phil. "Is there anyone you like though"? Asked Kimi. "I haven't thought about it much lately to be honest"! Said Timmy.

"Didn't he like Trixie"? Whispered Cosmo to Wanda. "Yeah, but Timmy either forgot about that or just doesn't want to talk about it"! Whispered Wanda. "Oh, ok"! Whispered Cosmo. "Poof, Poof"! Said Poof.

"It's interesting that you haven't thought about it lately"! Said Tommy. "Well, you will find someone, someday, just look at me and Tommy, there will be a girl just like that"! Said Kimi. "I sure hope so"! Said Timmy.

"Don't worry about it, bro, you will have a girlfriend someday"! Said Tommy. "Thanks"! Said Timmy. "You're welcome"! Said Tommy. "Man, that pizza was sure good"! Said Lil. "I know"! Said Chuckie.

"Hey, guys, we may need to leave to go to our houses soon, it's already 8 pm"! Said Tommy. "How about we study one more time for our History Quiz before we leave, then tomorrow, we go over to Tommy's house to study"! Said Lil. "That sounds fine by me"! Said Timmy.

"Then it's settled"! Said Dil. "Yeah, I hope we can ace the History Quiz coming up soon"! Said Chuckie. "No worries, I'm sure with our studying, we should be able to ace the quiz"! Said Timmy. "Right"! Said Tommy.

Then, Timmy, Chuckie, Tommy Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi studied for the History quiz! After that, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi all left for their houses and said goodbye to Timmy until the next day at school on Tuesday!

"Man, this is sure awesome"! Said Timmy. "Oh twerp"! Said Vicky. "Oh great, I forgot Vicky was still here"! Said Timmy, annoyed. "What is it annoying pest"? Asked Timmy annoyed. "Take out the trash"! Said Vicky. "Fine, whatever you say"! Said Timmy, annoyed.

Then, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all poofed to where Timmy was. "I had a great time today with studying and hanging out at the same time with my friends"! Said Timmy. "That's cool"! Said Wanda. "Yep"! Said Cosmo. "Too bad Vicky has to live in this town, though"! Said Timmy.

"Yeah, it sucks, but it's not like you can do anything about it"! Said Wanda. "True, at least I'm away from Dimmsdale Elementary school, but I do wonder how Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are doing"! Said Timmy.

"True, true"! Said Cosmo. "Also, why did you say that you don't know if there's anyone you like"? Asked Wanda.

"Not sure to be honest, I just haven't thought about love lately"! Said Timmy. "Oh, ok"! Said Wanda. "Anyways, let's take this trash out"! Said Timmy. Timmy then did, and Vicky was finally done being there as Timmy's parents showed up!

Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer continued their search for Timmy when Trixie's mom called her on the phone! "Hello"? Asked Trixie. "Hi, it's your mom, Trixie, where are you"? Asked Trixie's mom. "Oh, we are searching for Timmy, but haven't even found him"! Said Trixie.

"Oh, ok well, make sure to come back soon as it's getting dark, and you can try again tomorrow"! Said Trixie's mom. "Ok"! Said Trixie. Then, as Trixie hung up, she began to cry due to her thinking that she would never see Timmy again!

"What's wrong Trixie"? Asked Chester. "It's just, I feel like I will never see Timmy again"! Said Trixie through her crying. "We will try and find him, we can't give up, and we will try again tomorrow"! Said Sanjay. "Yeah"! Said AJ. "We will never give up"! Said Elmer.

Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer went back home. They would continue the search for Timmy tomorrow. Meanwhile with Crocker ….

"I will find Timmy and destroy him, with this new machine I made"! Said Crocker laughing! Now back to Timmy as he took out the trash! "Ok, the trash is now taken out"! Said Timmy. "Cool, now it's off to bed for you"! Said Timmy's mom. "Night"! Said Timmy. "Night"! Said Timmy's mom and dad!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, it was Tuesday That meant Timmy had periods 1,3,5 and 7 compared to the other day where he only had periods 2, 4 and 6. Today, Timmy had English, Science, Auto Collision and Welding. "Time for English"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wanda.

"I wonder if you will meet anyone else who is new today"! Said Cosmo. "Me too"! Said Timmy. Dil, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were also in Timmy's English class. As for Lil and Kimi, they had Science right now, then English.

Angelica was also in English with them, much to the minor annoyance of Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Phil. "Hi, my name is Angelica and you better not get on my bad side"! Said Angelica to Timmy.

"Uh, hi, I'm Timmy"! Said Timmy a little startled. "You'll get used to her, in due time, she is my cousin"! Said Tommy.

"Oh, wow"! Said Timmy. "Yeah, she used to bully us when we were younger"! Said Phil. "Wow"! Said Timmy. "I know"! Said Phil. "Ok, children, take your seats, it's time for a pop quiz in English"! Said the Teacher.

"Great"! Timmy responded. "I hate pop quizzes"! Said Tommy. "Me too"! Said Dil. "We have no choice, unfortunately"! Said Chuckie. "You will have the whole class period to finish the quiz"! Said The Teacher.

I can do this! Thought Timmy to himself as he was taking the quiz. When the class period was done, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Phil and Timmy managed to get 90% on the quiz! "Good thing we got 90%! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil. "I agree, at least we didn't get 70% like that one student did"! Said Phil.

"Yep"! Said Chuckie. Meanwhile back at Dimmsdale Elementary School, Tad and Chad were wondering where Timmy was. "Where is Timmy"? Asked Chad. "Who knows, but we will find him eventually"! Said Tad. "Yeah, then we will bully him when we find him"! Said Chad.

"Yep"! Said Tad. Then, Trixie hearing what they said, stood up for Timmy. "Quit bullying Timmy"! Said Trixie angrily. "Why don't you make us, less popular girl"! Said Tad. "Yeah"! Said Chad. Francis then showed up. "I agree with Tad and Chad, Timmy was a pathetic loser"! Said Francis.

"Timmy is not a pathetic loser"! Said Trixie angrily. "Yeah he is, he's such a wimp and nobody likes him except for idiots like you, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer"! Said Francis as he laughed. This caused Trixie to become so angry, that she kicked Francis, Tad and Chad!

"Ow"! Said Francis, Tad and Chad. "That's what you get for saying mean things about my boyfriend"! Said Trixie angrily. "Who cares, Timmy is such an idiot"! Said Tad. "I agree"! Said Chad. "You're the idiots"! Said Trixie angrily.

"What's going on here"? Asked Principal Waxelplax. "Francis, Chad and Tad are saying mean things about Timmy"! Said Trixie. "So what, he doesn't even go to this school anymore"! Said Chad. "He only doesn't go to this school because you three have been jerks to him"! Said Trixie angrily.

"Who cares"! Said Tad. "I do"! Said Trixie. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer arrived on the scene. "What's going on"? Asked AJ. "Tad, Chad and Francis are being jerks to Timmy, while Timmy isn't here"! Said Trixie.

"Wow"! Said Chester. "I know"! Said Trixie. "Who cares about Timmy"? Asked Francis. "I do"! Said Trixie. "Yeah, we do too"! Said Elmer.

"Enough, Francis, Tad and Chad stop saying bad things about Timmy behind his back or you three will be expelled from this school, and you will have to transfer to another school, understand"? Asked Principal Waxelplax. "Fine"! Said Tad, Chad and Francis a little irked. "Good"! Said Sanjay.

"This isn't over"! Said Francis as he, Tad and Chad left! "Good, they are finally gone"! Said Elmer. "I wish we can convince our parents to take a few days off of school and search for Timmy in that portal we saw a few days ago"! Said Trixie.

"Maybe we can"! Said Chester. "I hope we can for the sake of seeing our best friend again"! Said AJ. "Don't forget he will be my boyfriend"! Said Trixie.

"Well, don't get your hopes up because Timmy might be annoyed with you still for rejecting him a lot, so it may take a while for him to come around"! Said Chester.

"That's true, I was so mean to him in the past and I was dumb about it, but I can't sit here while Timmy could be in danger"! Said Trixie. "We can't either"! Said Sanjay. "Man, this school day cannot hurry up"! Said Trixie.

Will Trixie, Sanjay Elmer, Chester and AJ ever find out that Timmy is in the All Grown up world? Find out in the next few chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, it was now 3rd period for Timmy which was Science, a class that Timmy also didn't really like too much. This time, Dil, Lil, Tommy and Susie were in the Science class while Phil, Chuckie and Kimi were in Art class!

"Man, not science class"! Said Timmy. "Why, is Science hard for you as well"? Asked Dil. "Yeah, it's pretty difficult to understand the concepts"! Said Timmy. "Oh, ok"! Said Dil. "Are you at least having a better time here, than in Dimmsdale Elementary where you were originally from"? Asked Lil.

"Definitely, I don't miss a single thing from Dimmsdale Elementary school apart from my best friends Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer"! Said Timmy. "Makes sense"! Said Tommy. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "Hi, I'm Susie"! Said Susie.

"Hi Susie, I'm Timmy, nice to meet you"! Said Timmy. "Nice to meet you too"! Said Susie. "Alright class, turn to chapter 2 in your textbook"! Said The Teacher.

"Ok"! Said Timmy. Meanwhile, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie were in Crocker's class. "I am so glad Timmy Turner is no longer here at Dimmsdale Elementary school"! Laughed Mr. Crocker. "I'm not"! Said Trixie angrily!

"Why not, Ms. Tang"? Asked Crocker. "It's because I feel bad for rejecting and hurting Timmy so much and he did it to me once only because I made him mad from doing it in the first place"! Said Trixie. "So what"! Said Crocker. "So, the point is, stop being a jerk to Timmy"! Said Trixie.

"No, I can call Timmy stupid if I want"! Said Mr. Crocker. "No, you cannot"! Said Trixie. "Go to the Principal's office"! Said Crocker. "Good, I'd rather go to the Principal's office than be in your pathetic class anyways"! Said Trixie.

"Yeah, Timmy was awesome and thanks to you, Francis, Tad, Chad and even Veronica, Timmy is now gone"! Said Chester. "Who cares about that pathetic loser"? Asked Tad. "We do"! Said Sanjay. "Yeah"! Said Elmer. "You can all go to the principal's office except for Tad, Chad and Veronica"! Said Crocker.

"Cool"! Said Chad. "Yep"! Said Tad. "Fine, but when you get fired, we will have the last laugh"! Said Sanjay. "Yeah"! Said Chester. "Yeah, right don't make me laugh"! Said Crocker. Then. Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay And Elmer were now at the principal's office!

"Principle Waxelplax, Mr. Crocker is being a jerk"! Said Trixie. "Why"? Asked Principal Waxelplax. "It's because he's calling Timmy a loser behind his back"! Said Trixie. "That Crocker"! Said Principal Waxeplax, annoyed. "I know"! Said Trixie. "I hate Crocker for being such a jerk to our best friend"! Said Chester.

"Me too, if it weren't for Crocker, Tad, Chad and Veronica, Timmy would still be here"! Said Trixie. "Yeah, I know"! Said Chester. "Well, I would fire Crocker but of course, we have no replacement"! Said Principal Waxelplax. "Great"! Said Trixie. "I know, this sucks"! Said Principal Waxelplax. "

Yep"! Said Trixie. "Do you like Timmy a lot"? Asked Principal Waxelplax. "Yeah, only a whole lot"! Said Trixie. "I wish we knew where he switched but his records don't say anything about what school he switched too"! Said Principal Waxelplax.

"Great"! Said Trixie. "Actually, wait a minute, I think I know where he switched"! Said Principal Waxelplax. "Where"? Asked Trixie. "He switched to the All Grown up School"! Said Prinicpal Waxelplax. "Where is that"? Asked Trixie.

"I don't know, you will have to find out but at least you know where he switched to"! Said Principal Waxelplax. "True"! said AJ.

Meanwhile, Timmy was now done with science class and he got a good grade on his classwork alongside Lil, Dil, Tommy and Susie. "Good thing we got good grades"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Susie.


	14. Chapter 14

Timmy Turner's next class was Auto Collision, a class Timmy really enjoys! "This class will surely be exciting said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wanda. Phil, Chuckie, Dil, and Tommy were in Auto Collision as well. The teacher was Mr. Todd. "Time to learn your modules, students"! Said Mr. Todd. "Ok"! Said Timmy.

"I hope we can learn our modules well"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Phil. Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were searching for the All Grown up School where Timmy is at now! "I hope we can find Timmy"! Said Trixie. "Don't worry, we will find Timmy in due time"! Said Chester.

"I hope so"! Said Trixie. "Me too"! Said AJ. They then find the machine again that once again takes them to the All Grown up area. "Let's go"! Said Trixie. "Right'! Said Chester. "Timmy, here we come"! Said Elmer. "Yeah"! Said Sanjay.

Meanwhile, Timmy, Phil, Tommy, Chuckie and Dil were all having fun in Auto Collision. "This is a great class"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Chuckie. "Ditto on that one"! Said Dil. The class was then over! "Too bad now Auto Collision is over now"! Said Timmy. "I know, said Phil. "Oh well, at least we had fun"! Said Chuckie.

"True, true"! Said Timmy. Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were now in the All Grown up world. "Time for us to find Timmy"! Said Trixie. "Yeah"! Said Chester. "I agree, the sooner we find Timmy, the better"! Said Sanjay. "I know"! Said Elmer.

Will Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer find Timmy? Find out in the coming chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, it was Welding for Timmy. "Sweet, Welding time"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wanda. Tommy, Chuckie and Dil were all in Welding and Phil, Lil and Kimi were all in English. "All right class, it's time to weld a piece of metal"! Said Professor Sam ."Ok"! Said everyone. "I hope everything goes according to plan"! Said Timmy.

"Yep"! Said Tommy. "Let's do this"! Said Tommy. They then welded! "This is great"! Said Chuckie. "Yep"! Said Dil. Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, Aj, Sanjay and Elmer were almost to the All Grown up School where Timmy was. "I hope we can find Timmy here"! Said Trixie. "Me too"! Said Elmer.

Trixie, Chester, Aj, Sanjay and Elmer were now talking to Principal Pangborn. "Hi, Principal Pangborn is it"? Asked Chester. "Yeah, what is it"? Asked Principal Pangborn. "We would like to know if Timmy is going to this school"! Said Trixie. Yeah well, what is it to you if he is, what if he doesn't want any one to find him"? Asked Principal Pangborn.

"Pangborn sir, please, I need to know if Timmy goes here, I want to be his girlfriend and I haven't treated him fairly"! Said Trixie. "All the more reason you don't deserve to see Timmy"! Said Pangborn. "Can we at least see Timmy, we are his best friends"? Asked Chester. "Sure, you four except for Trixie here can see Timmy"! Said Pangborn. "How do you know my name"? Asked Trixie. "I have met with your father before, that's why"! Said Pangborn.

"Oh"! Said Trixie. "Yeah, you are not seeing Timmy right now, we are going to teach you a lesson in rejection"! Said Pangborn. This caused Trixie to actually cry! "Let's go see Timmy then"! Said Aj. "Yeah, sorry Trixie"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said Sanjay. They then went to find Timmy.

Meanwhile, Timmy was out of the class with Tommy, Chuckie and Dil. Then, Phil, Lil and Kimi showed up alongside Chester, Sanjay, Elmer and Aj. "Hi Timmy"! Said Chester. "Hey, how did you find my new school"? Asked Timmy. "We found your new class by asking Principal Waxelplax"! Said Chester. "Oh, ok"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said AJ. "Btw, someone wanted to see you"! Said Chester. "Oh, who"? Asked Timmy. "Her name is ...


	16. Chapter 16

"Her name is Trixie"! Said Chester. "Yeah right, Trixie isn't interested in me"! Said Timmy. "Yeah, she is"! Said Chester. "Yeah, sure whatever you say, she has always rejected me and now she is interested in me, I doubt it "! Said Timmy. "She is"! Said Chester. "Yeah, I'm going to take a walk"! Said Timmy.

"Wow, I can't believe Timmy doesn't believe me"! Said Chester. "I know"! Said AJ. Meanwhile, Trixie was crying her eyes out because she really wanted Timmy! "He didn't believe you"! Said Trixie. "No"! Said Chester. "This sucks, I can't believe I was such a jerk to him in the past"! Said Trixie.

"We will convince him sometime, said Chester. "Yeah"! said AJ. Meanwhile, Timmy was taking a walk with Dil, Tommy and Chuckie. "So, how has your day been Timmy"? Asked Dil. "It's been good, and yours"? Asked Timmy. "Good"! Said Dil. "That's good"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil.

Meanwhile, Trixie was searching for Timmy to apologize to him, when she trips and falls! "That hurt"! Said Trixie. "You ok"? Asked Chester. "Yeah"! Said Trixie. Meanwhile, Timmy was having fun chatting with Dil, Tommy and Chuckie. Then, it was the end of the day and Timmy went home.

"Man, I had a great day"! said Timmy. "Well, that's good"! Said Wanda. "Yep"! Said Cosmo. "Hope you have a great day tomorrow at school"! Said Wanda. "I will"! Said Timmy.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, it was school time for Timmy and he went alongside Dil, Lil, Phil, Chuckie Tommy, Kimi, Susie and Angelica. "I don't get why Chester said that Trixie was interested in me, when she obviously isn't"! Said Timmy. "Who knows"? Asked Chuckie. "That's a strange question, I guess"! Said Kimi.

"Yeah, I agree with that"! Said Timmy. "Who knows, she could be interested in you but you don't know that"! Said Tommy. "She always rejects me, so why would she be suddenly interested in me"! Said Timmy.

"Who knows"? Asked Kimi. "Let's get to class since it's going to start soon"! Said Dil. "I agree"! Said Phil. "Well, let's go to class"! Said Lil. Today's classes were 2,4,6, which were English, Science and Auto Collision. "So, time for English then"! Said Timmy. "Yeah, hopefully it won't be tough"! Said Dil.

They then discovered that they had a quiz in English! "Great, another pop quiz"! Said Timmy. "I know"! Said Dil. "This sucks"! Said Timmy. "Yep, but what can we do about it"! Said Phil. "True, said Timmy. They then did the quiz and got a 90% again. "Well, at least we got an A on it again"! Said Phil.

"True"! Said Angelica. The next class was then Science. "Great, science time of course"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Tommy. "Hopefully I do well today in Science"! Said Timmy. "You will"! Said Lil. "Yeah"! Said Dil.

"Alright, read chapter 5 today for Science class"! Said Mr. Beaker. "Alright"! Said Timmy. Then, after they read the chapter, they had to be lab partners. "Alright, I will select the lab partners at random"! Said Mr. Beaker. "So, Lil and Dil are partners, Tommy and Timmy are partners , Susie and Tap are partners, Tim and Tom are partners and Sue and Tam are partners"! Said Mr. Beaker.

"Cool, so let's get busy working on our project then"! Said Timmy. "Yeah"! Said Tommy. Meanwhile, Trixie was at school in Dimmsdale still sad about Timmy. "We will get Timmy to like you, we promise, it's just going to take some time'! Said Chester. "Yeah"! Said AJ.

"I want Timmy to believe that I like him"! Said Trixie. "I know"! Said Elmer. Meanwhile, Science class was now done and now it was time for Auto Collision! Sweet, Auto collision time"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Chuckie.

"I can't wait to learn the new things today in Auto Collision"! Said Timmy. "Me neither'! Said Chuckie. "Same here"! Said Tommy. "Ok, today we are going to learn how to put a car together"! Said Mr. Todd. "Cool"! Said Phil. "Yeah"! Said Chuckie.

After they learned the basic components of how to build a car, the school day was then over! "Time for me to go home"! Said Timmy. After Timmy was home, Timmy decided to rest when the door bell rang. "Coming"! Said Timmy. The visitor was none other than Trixie Tang!


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi Timmy"! Said Trixie. "What do you want Trixie"? Asked Timmy annoyed that Trixie was there. "Timmy we need to talk"! Said Trixie. "No we don't, go away"! Said Timmy pissed. "Timmy, we need to talk, now"! Said Trixie. "Make me"! Said Timmy, still pissed.

"Timmy, please, I'm sorry for the way I treated you"! Said Trixie. "Just leave me alone right now"! Said Timmy. "No"! Said Trixie. "GET OUT"! Said Timmy. And Timmy then kicked Trixie out of his house!

Trixie was then upset because she regretted the way she treated Timmy in the past. Meanwhile … "Timmy"! That wasn't very nice"! Said Wanda. "So what, Trixie has rejected me so much in the past"! Said Timmy. "Well, you didn't need to treat her like dirt like that"! Said Sparky. "Well, she deserved it"! Said Timmy.

"I guess but still, you treated her poorly"! Said Cosmo. "Oh well"! Said Timmy. Meanwhile, Trixie went back to Chester and AJ. "So, how did it go"? Asked Chester. "It went poorly"! Said Trixie crying.

"Sorry, but then again you didn't expect Timmy to automatically accept your apology did you"? Asked AJ. "No but he was so mad at me"! Said Trixie crying. "Well, we will talk to Timmy later today, for now just get some rest"! Said AJ. "Yeah"! Said Chester.

Meanwhile, Timmy was playing video games when it began to rain outside! "Great, it's raining outside"! Said Timmy. "Well, sorry about that but realize you have to deal with the rain"! Said Cosmo. "True, but it's annoying that it's raining outside"! Said Timmy. Then, Chester and AJ showed up!


	19. Chapter 19

"Timmy, we need to talk now"! Said Chester. "About what"? Asked Timmy. "About the way you treated Trixie"! Said Chester. "Who cares"! Said Timmy. "We do, she was trying to apologize to you and you treated her like dirt"! Said Chester. "Who cares, she rejected me so much in the past"! Said Timmy.

"Who cares you need to apologize to Trixie now"! Said Chester. "No, she needs to learn that I am not going to accept her apology right now, she needs to let me think about it"! Said Timmy. "Fine"! Said Chester.

Then, Chester and AJ left Timmy. "Timmy, you need to figure this out later"! Said Wanda. "Fine"! Said Timmy. Then the day was over! The next day it was Sunday, and Timmy had a lot of homework left to do!

"Of course I have a lot of homework to do"! Said Timmy. "Well, you should of done it yesterday"! Said Wanda. "Well sorry"! Said Timmy. "It's ok, just do it now"! Said Wanda. "Yeah"! Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. Then, Timmy started his homework of course. Then, the next day it was school time for Timmy!

"Hey Timmy, how are you doing"? Asked Phil. "I'm very exhausted right now said Timmy. "Why"? Asked Phil. "I had to stay up all night finishing up homework"! Said Timmy. "Oh ok, well that sucks"! Said Phil. "Yep"! Said Timmy. It was 2,4 and 6 today since it was Monday so Timmy had English, Science and Auto Collision.


	20. Chapter 20

"Time for English"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil. "Ok class, today you are just going to read the book, chapter 2 and 4! Said the Teacher. "Eh, not too bad"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil. After they read the chapter, the class was then over and it was science after that!

Meanwhile ….. Trixie was still crying due to Timmy kicking her out of the house! "I can't believe Timmy kicked me out"! Said Trixie, crying. "Well, remember, Timmy is still mad at you for the way you treated him"! Said Chester. "Yeah"! Said AJ.

"I can't believe I mistreated Timmy like that"! Said Trixie. "Yeah"! Said Chester. Meanwhile ….. "Now it's fourth period time"! Said Timmy. Fourth period was Science with Mr. Beaker. "I hope we don't have a test in this class"! Said Timmy. "Knowing our luck, we will"! Said Lil.

"Yep"! Said Dil. "Ok class good news there will be no assignments today except for a few notes"! Said Mr. Beaker. "Yea"! Said the kids. "But wait"! Said Mr. Beaker. "What"? Asked Timmy. "You will have a quiz coming up just a short 10 question quiz"! Said Mr. Beaker. "No"! Said Timmy.

"Well, it's just a short 10 question quiz"! Said Dil. "True, I guess"! Said Timmy. "Now let's get started"! Said Mr. Beaker. After 4th period Science class, it was 6th period time which was Auto collision.

"Time for Auto collision and hopefully we don't have a test in this class"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Tommy. "Ok, let's hope we don't have a lot of quizzes"! Said Dil. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "I hate quizzes"! Said Phil. "Same here"! Said Timmy. "Me too"! Said Dil. When they were in Auto Collision, the teacher announced that a test was coming up in the class.

"Ok class for Wednesday, you are going to have a test on modules and chapters 1, and 2. Read those chapters in the book for the test coming up on Wednesday. "Great, this will be difficult"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Phil. "Well, looks like we have to study"! Said Timmy. "I agree"! Said Phil. "Yep"! Said Dil.

After class was over, Timmy, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi were done for the day. "Well that was a good time"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil. "I agree, want to do anything else today"? Asked Dil. "We will see"! Said Timmy. "Ok"! Said Dil. Then, Timmy went to his house.

"Did you have a good day"? Asked Wanda. "Yeah, I did"! Said Timmy. "Well that's cool"! Said Cosmo. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Suddenly, Trixie shows up to try and talk to Timmy! "Timmy, I want to talk to you"! Said Trixie.

"Leave me alone"! Said Timmy. Then, Chester and AJ showed up! "Dude, you need to stop holding grudges in life"! Said Chester. "She rejected me so much and now she wants to apologize, I doubt it"! Said Timmy.

What will happen? Will Timmy forgive Trixie? Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on Timmy, I am sorry for rejecting you in the past"! Said Trixie. "I don't accept"! Said Timmy, still holding grudges. Then, Timmy went to his room and closed the door! "Wow"! said Chester. "I know"! said AJ. Meanwhile …. "Timmy, you should give Trixie a chance"! Said Cosmo.

"Why"! Said Timmy. "Well, she is trying to apologize from the past"! Said Wanda. "Yeah, I'm sure she is"! Said Timmy sarcastically. "Why don't you forgive Trixie"? Asked Sparky. "It's because of what she did in the past she treated me poorly"! Said Timmy. "Oh ok"! said Sparky.

"Yep"! Said Timmy. "You should stop holding grudges in life, because one of these days you will be old looking back at your life and wish you weren't mad"! Said Wanda. "Well, true I guess but give me one good reason why I should give her a chance"! Said Timmy.

"For one thing, she is trying her best to apologize, I mean the least you can do is try and accept it, I mean it may take you time, but still"! Said Wanda. "Fine, I will accept her apology I guess"! Said Timmy.

"Ok, I accept for now anyways"! Said Timmy. "Ok'! Said Trixie. "Don't hug me right now though because I'm not ready for that yet still, said Timmy. "Oh, ok"! Said Trixie. "Wow"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said AJ.

Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi showed up to relax with Timmy. "Hey, Timmy, how was your day"? Asked Tommy. "It was good and yours"? Asked Timmy. "Good"! Said Tommy. "That's good"! Said Timmy. "Too bad we still have Thursday and Friday left"! Said Dil. "Yep"! Said Timmy.

"Well oh well, the weekend is coming up"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Meanwhile in the other room …. "I can't believe that Timmy still won't forgive me that easily"! Said Trixie.

"Well, you do have to admit the way you treated Timmy in the past was badly"! Said AJ. "True, I was an idiot back then"! Said Trixie.

Meanwhile, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were playing Mario Kart Wii on the Wii! "I'm winning"! Said Timmy. "Not for long"! Said Dil. After they were done, it was 8 pm. Everyone then left the house for the next day for school.

"Timmy, you need to seriously accept Trixie' s apology eventually though"! Said Wanda. "I know but it still frustrated me the way she treated me you know"? Said Timmy. "I know that"! Said Wanda. Then, everyone went to sleep!


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, it was the weekend, so Timmy and the gang were able to sleep in! They then woke up at 12 pm! "Ah, nice time to relax and sleep in after a long week of school"! Said Timmy. "I agree"! Said Sparky. "Timmy, you should make up with Trixie"! Said Wanda. "Why"?! Asked Timmy.

"It's because you need to stop holding grudges in life"! Said Wanda. "Yeah"! Said Cosmo. "She treated me poorly, she needs to learn her lesson"! Said Timmy. "Well, you need to apologize to her eventually"! Said Cosmo. "Fine whatever, for now let's just enjoy the weekend"! Said Timmy. "I agree"! Said Wanda.

"Firstly, I'm going to invite Chester, AJ, Tommy. Chuckie Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi over to my house"! Said Timmy. "That sounds fun"! Said Wanda. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Timmy then invited Chester, Tommy Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi and AJ over to his house! "Hey guys, so ready for the weekend"? Asked Timmy.

"Yep, I'm ready to play some video games"! Said Tommy. "Same here"! Said Dil. "Me too, let's have a relaxing weekend"! Said Timmy. "Make sure you make up with Trixie at some point"! Said Chester.

"Yeah, I know that, I will eventually"! Said Timmy. "Alright, let's play the video games"! Said Dil. "Yeah"! Said Tommy. They then played some super smash bros. After that, they ate some lunch! "Time for some good lunch, let's order some pizza"! Said Timmy. "I agree, pizza sounds great"! Said Dil.

They then ate their lunch and continued to play video games! "This is sure fun"! Said Dil. "I agree"! Said Kimi. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "Me too, I'm glad we were able to come over"! Said Chuckie. Then the day was over and everyone went back home! "So now we will sleep since it's the end of the day"! Said Timmy.

"Yep"! Said Wanda. Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. The next day, it was Sunday and Chester and AJ decided to have Timmy forgive Trixie once and for all! Will he do it? Find out in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, it was the weekend, so Timmy and the gang were able to sleep in! They then woke up at 12 pm! "Ah, nice time to relax and sleep in after a long week of school"! Said Timmy. "I agree"! Said Sparky. "Timmy, you should make up with Trixie"! Said Wanda. "Why"?! Asked Timmy.

"It's because you need to stop holding grudges in life"! Said Wanda. "Yeah"! Said Cosmo. "She treated me poorly, she needs to learn her lesson"! Said Timmy. "Well, you need to apologize to her eventually"! Said Cosmo. "Fine whatever, for now let's just enjoy the weekend"! Said Timmy. "I agree"! Said Wanda.

"Firstly, I'm going to invite Chester, AJ, Tommy. Chuckie Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi over to my house"! Said Timmy. "That sounds fun"! Said Wanda. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Timmy then invited Chester, Tommy Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi and AJ over to his house! "Hey guys, so ready for the weekend"? Asked Timmy.

"Yep, I'm ready to play some video games"! Said Tommy. "Same here"! Said Dil. "Me too, let's have a relaxing weekend"! Said Timmy. "Make sure you make up with Trixie at some point"! Said Chester.

"Yeah, I know that, I will eventually"! Said Timmy. "Alright, let's play the video games"! Said Dil. "Yeah"! Said Tommy. They then played some super smash bros. After that, they ate some lunch! "Time for some good lunch, let's order some pizza"! Said Timmy. "I agree, pizza sounds great"! Said Dil.

They then ate their lunch and continued to play video games! "This is sure fun"! Said Dil. "I agree"! Said Kimi. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "Me too, I'm glad we were able to come over"! Said Chuckie. Then the day was over and everyone went back home! "So now we will sleep since it's the end of the day"! Said Timmy.

"Yep"! Said Wanda. Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. The next day, it was Sunday and Chester and AJ decided to have Timmy forgive Trixie once and for all! Will he do it? Find out in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, it was Sunday and Chester and AJ decided to go over to Timmy's house to make him forgive Trixie. "We need to make sure Timmy forgives Trixie, this getting ridiculous"! Said Chester. "Yeah, I agree"! Said AJ. They then went to Timmy's house. Timmy however, was still sleeping! "Great, Timmy is still asleep but his parents let us in"! Said AJ.

"It's already 11 am, I wonder why Timmy is asleep"! Said Chester. "Maybe to get as much sleep as he can since he knows Monday is school and he wants to get sleep"! Said AJ. "Makes sense"! Said Chester. Then, Timmy woke up. "It's 11:10 am already, wow, I sure was tired"! Said Timmy. "You sure were"! Said Chester.

"How did you get in"? Asked Timmy. "Your parents let us in"! Said AJ. "Ah, ok"! Said Timmy. "Yeah"! Said Chester. "How long did you sleep"? Asked Chester. "I'm not sure, probably about 10 hours, since I went to sleep at 1:30 am. "Ah ok, you must have been really tired"! Said Chester.

"Yep"! Said Timmy. "Anyways, you need to forgive Trixie, this is getting old"! Said Chester. "Why"? Asked Timmy. "It's because Trixie is sorry for hurting you in the past, and if you hold grudges for the rest of your life, you will have regrets"! Said Chester. "Oh, ok but still it was annoying"! Said Timmy.

"I agree that it was annoying but still, you don't want to live life with regrets, do you"? Asked Chester. "You got a point there, I guess I will forgive Trixie"! Said Timmy. "Well, that's good"! Said Chester.

"Yep"! Said AJ. Trixie then came to Timmy's house. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you all the time, it's just I had a hard time forgiving you for the past"! Said Timmy. "It's ok, It was my fault for being a jerk and treating you poorly"! Said Trixie.

"It's ok"! Said Timmy. "Ok, let's go to the Park"! Said Timmy. "Sure"! Said Trixie. "Yeah, that sounds like fun"! Said Chester. "I agree"! Said AJ. They then went to the park and had some fun! Later, it was 3 pm and they had lunch. "That was some good sandwiches that we ate"! Said Timmy.

"Yep"! Said Trixie. Then, Timmy and Trixie kissed since Timmy forgave Trixie finally. "Looks like you are now dating Timmy"! Said Chester. "Yep, I'm glad he forgave me, I really hated treating Timmy badly"! Said Trixie.

Then, it was 6 pm, and Chester, AJ and Trixie had to go back to Dimmsdale Elementary school. "We now have to go back to our school, sorry"! Said Trixie. "It's ok, but you can always visit afterwards"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Trixie. "We are now leaving, see you later Timmy"! Said AJ.

"Later"! Said Timmy. "Yep, see you later"! Said Trixie. "So, looks like you and Trixie are now dating"! Said Wanda. "Yeah, I forgave her, Chester and AJ were right, I need to live without regrets"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Wanda. "It will be school tomorrow, so you should get some sleep"! Said Wanda. "True, night everyone"! Said Timmy.

"Night Timmy"! Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. "Night Timmy"! Said Cosmo. "Night Cosmo"! Said Timmy.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, it was 2, 4 and 6 which was English, Science and Auto Collision. "Time for English Unfortunately"! Said Timmy. Yep"! Said Wanda. "Yep, I agree, back to the old routine"! Said Cosmo. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "Ready for English"? Asked Tommy. "Yeah"! Said Timmy. Then. Tommy, Dil, Timmy and Phil were in English. "Ok, it's test time"! Said The Teacher.

"Great"! Said Timmy. "I know"! Said Phil. "You have 20 minutes to complete the 10 question quiz"! Said The Teacher. "That doesn't give enough time"! Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know"! Said Phil. "Well, what can we do about it"? Asked Tommy. "I have no idea"! Said Timmy. After they completed the quiz, Timmy, Tommy, Phil, Angelica and Dil all got 90 on the quiz while others got 80. "The quiz wasn't too bad at least"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Angelica.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were planning to visit Timmy later after he was done at school. "I can't wait to see Timmy later today"! Said Trixie. "Me neither"! Said Chester. "Who cares about Timmy"? Asked Chad who showed up. "We do so just leave us alone"! Said Chester angrily. "Yeah"! Said AJ angrily. "Make me'! Said Chad. "Get lost"! Said Trixie. "Nah, we're good unpopular girl"! Said Tad who also showed up. Francis also showed up to be annoying again! "Let's leave"! Said Chester.

"I agree"! Said Sanjay. "You guys are all idiots just like idiot Timmy aka stupid Pink moron"! Said Francis. "Timmy's not a moron, you three are"! Said Trixie angrily. "Whatever you say annoying imbecile"! Said Chad. "Yep, you sacrificed your popularity for a buck-tooth loser boy, what an idiot"! Said Tad. "You're just jealous that I have found true happiness"! Said Trixie. "Whatever, let's leave these lame and annoying people"! Said Chad. "I agree"! Said Francis. Then, Francis, Tad and Chad left!

"Man, I hate them so much"! Said Chester. "Me too, I'm glad Timmy doesn't see them anymore"! Said Trixie. "Me too, they're just jealous of us having true happiness"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said Elmer. Meanwhile, after 2nd period was over, it was time for Science. "Great"! It's Science time!" Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil. "I hope it isn't too difficult"! Said Lil. "I agree"! Said Tommy. "Man, Science can be really difficult sometimes"! Said Susie.

"Alright class for today, you are going to have to watch a documentary on the history of science"! Said Mr. Beakers. "Aw man"! Moaned the entire class. "Well, would you rather do that or take a test"? Asked Mr. Beakers. That made the students be quiet. "Good"! Said Mr. Beakers. After 4th period was done, it was just 6th for Timmy which was Auto Collision! "Alright, It's Auto Collision Time"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wanda. "This will sure be fun"! Said Dil. "I agree"! Said Timmy. "Alright class, today, we are going to learn how to build a car"! Said Mr. Todd.

"Cool"! Said Tommy. "Yeah"! said Chuckie. "Alright, so first you need the tire"! Said Mr. Todd. "Cool"! Said Phil. The class was really interested in what was going on causing the period to go fast! Then, Auto Collision was over and the school day was over! "Cool, that was an interesting school day"! Said Timmy.

"Yep, sure sounded interesting on how to build a car"! Said Wanda. "Yep"! Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof"! Said Poof agreeing. "So what's going on today"? Asked Wanda. "Today, I'm meeting Trixie, Chester, Aj, Sanjay and Elmer as well as all of the All grown up gang"! Said Timmy.

"Cool"! Said Wanda. "Yep"! said Timmy. Then, Timmy got back to his house! "Alright, thankfully I don't have too much homework"! Said Timmy.

"That's good"! Said Cosmo. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Then, after Timmy did some homework, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie knocked on the door! "Coming"! Said Timmy. "So, how was your day, awesome boyfriend"? Asked Trixie. "Good, how was yours"? Asked Timmy. "Good"! Said Trixie. "That's good, what about yours Chester"? Asked Timmy. "Mine was great"! Said Chester.

"That's good"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Chester. "How was yours. Sanjay"? Asked Timmy. "Good"! Said Sanjay. "What about yours, AJ"? Asked Timmy. "Mine was good"! Said AJ. "That's good"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said AJ. "Finally, how was yours Elmer"? Asked Timmy. "Mine was great"! Said Elmer. "That's great"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Elmer. "Stupid Tad, Chad and Francis said stuff behind your back again though"! Said Trixie. "Eh, well they're just jealous"! Said Timmy.

"I agree, they think popularity is all to life like I used to but thankfully I changed"! Said Trixie. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Then, Timmy and Trixie kissed! "Oh yeah, I have more friends coming over as well"! Said Timmy. "Cool"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said Timmy.

Meanwhile, Crocker, who found out where Timmy switched schools was planning on kidnapping Timmy in the night to capture his fairies! "So, Timmy switched over to the All Grown up School eh, well little does he know is that I'm going to capture him"! Laughed Crocker evilly"! What will happen? Find out in the next chapters.


	26. Chapter 26

Timmy, alongside, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie we are relaxing now that Timmy was done with homework. "I'm glad that I'm done with homework now"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Sanjay. "Do any of you have any homework"? Asked Timmy. "Nope"! Said Elmer. "Nope"! Said Chester. "I got mine done already earlier"! Said AJ. "Me too"! Said Sanjay. "Nope, I didn't get any homework"! Said Trixie. "That's cool"! Said Timmy.

"Timmy, I'm really truthfully sorry for the way I treated you in the past"! Said Trixie. "It's ok, the important part is that it's over"! Said Timmy. Little did Timmy and Trixie realize was that Tootie was not going to be happy about Timmy being in the relationship of course. Then, Tommy Chuckie Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi showed up! "Ready to have some fun"? Asked Kimi. "We sure are"! Said Chester.

"Me too"! Said Timmy. "Let's have some fun tonight"! Said Trixie. "Yeah"! Said Timmy. They then had fun playing some video games like Mario Kart and Super Smash bros brawl! By the time they were done playing it was 8 pm. "Wow, we sure played a lot'! Said Phil. "Yep"! Said Lil. "Looking forward to any classes tomorrow"? Asked Timmy. 'To be honest, not really"! Said Tommy. "Yeah, me neither but we can do this'! Said Dil. "Yep"! Said Chuckie. "I sure had a lot of fun tonight"! Said Sanjay.

"Me too"! Said Elmer. "Well, we will all have to go now unfortunately, but it was great playing video games"! Said Lil. "See you all tomorrow"! Said Timmy. "See ya"! Said Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi! "We got to get going back to our homes too, see you later Timmy"! Said AJ. "Later AJ, hope you have a good day at school tomorrow alongside Chester, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie"! Said Timmy. "We will"! Said Elmer. "Yeah"! Said Sanjay. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer left! Trixie however wanted to talk to Timmy a little bit longer.

"So, Timmy, are you enjoying your new school"? Asked Trixie. "Yeah, a lot better than the old one for sure"! Said Timmy. "Well, I'm glad and I really hate all of the bullies who mistreated you at Dimmsdale Elementary school and hate myself for mistreating you as well"! Said Trixie. "It's ok"! Said Timmy. "So yeah, I still remember the Darkness and everything just to let you know, but I'm not sure if Chester or AJ remembers"! Said Trixie.

"We shouldn't tell them for now until Jorgen let's us"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Trixie. "All in all, I'm glad to no longer be at that school because of the bullies mainly"! Said Timmy. "It's understandable"! Said Trixie. "So, do you want me to walk with you back to your house and back to mine, since it's getting late"? asked Timmy. "No, I'll be good, thanks though"! Said Trixie. "You're welcome"! Said Timmy. "Btw, I think I'll switch to this school too and move here too after the rest of this year is over which is in a few months"! Said Trixie.

"Cool"! Said Timmy. They then shared a kiss! "Goodnight my love"! Said Trixie. "Goodnight Trixie"! Said Timmy. "Well, I'm glad that you and Trixie are getting along well'! Said Wanda. "Yep"! Said Sparky. "Yep"! Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof'! Said Poof. "I agree"! Said Timmy. "Good night Timmy'! Said Timmy's mom. "Night Timmy"! Said Timmy's Dad. "Goodnight"! Said Timmy. Little did Timmy realize was that it wasn't going to be such a goodnight with Crocker around!

"That fool Turner has no idea that I'm just around the corner"! Laughed Crocker. Crocker then snuck into the house and kidnapped Timmy and his fairies while he was sleeping! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

When we last left off, Timmy's fairies was kidnapped by Crocker at night! The next day, Timmy woke up to discover that Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were gone! However, Sparky was still there! "Where did Cosmo, Wanda and Poof go"?! Asked Timmy. "I have no idea"! Said Sparky. "Well, great, Crocker must have got them"! Said Timmy. "Maybe we can poof there"! Said Sparky. "Great idea, I wish we were where Crocker was"! Said Timmy.

However, Sparky's magic was being affected by something! "For some reason, my magic is being blocked"! Said Sparky. "Great, Crocker put a butterfly net over us that is hard to break out of"! Said Timmy. "Great"! Said Sparky. "Well, I need to call, Trixie then. "Hello, Timmy?" Asked Trixie.

"Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got kidnapped by probably Crocker last night, and I didn't hear a thing and now me and Sparky are trapped in a butterfly net"! Said Timmy.

"Hold on boyfriend, I'm on the way"! Said Trixie. "Thanks lovely, girlfriend"! Said Timmy. "You're welcome cutie"! Said Trixie. "So, what's going on"? Asked Sparky. "We will be free but in the meantime, I'm going to message Tommy to ask him what I missed from my classes since he's in my classes and I will try and get to school as soon as I can"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Sparky.

Meanwhile ... "Ha ha ha, now I have Timmy's fairies"! Laughed Crocker. "Let us go"! Said Wanda. "Yeah"! Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof"! Said Poof. "Be quiet"! Said Crocker. "Make me"! Said Wanda. Meanwhile, Trixie showed up to the house! "I'm here Timmy, I will try and break the butterfly net"! Said Trixie.

"Hopefully it works"! Said Timmy as he sent the text to Tommy, asking him what he's missing due to the fact that idiot Crocker trapped him. "I hope it does too"! Said Trixie. Then, Trixie managed to get rid of the butterfly net! "Thanks, Trixie"! Said Timmy. "You're welcome"! Said Trixie. "So, now what"? Asked Sparky. "Should I go to school"? Asked Timmy. "No, we should go find Cosmo, Wanda and Poof"! Said Trixie.

"True, at least I texted Tommy, asking him what I missed'! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Trixie. "So, why isn't Timmy at school"? Asked Kimi. "He got captured in a butterfly net by his crazy teacher from his old school"! Said Tommy. "Wow"! Said Dil. "That's ridiculous"! Said Lil. "I know"! Said Tommy. Meanwhile, Timmy, Trixie and Sparky were going to search for Crocker to get the fairies back. "I wonder where Crocker could be"? Asked Timmy.

"Well, we will find him"! Said Trixie. "Yeah"! Said Timmy. They then decided to search for Crocker in the Crocker Cave! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

When we last left off, Timmy and Trixie were in Crocker's cave. "Alright there's Crocker, what should we do"? Whispered Timmy. "Well, we need to be quiet and come up with a good plan"! Whispered Trixie. "Right"! Whispered Timmy. "Ha, ha ha, with turner's fairies, I will take over the world"! Laughed Crocker. "Yeah right"! Said Wanda. "Be quiet, I'm in charge here"! Said Crocker angrily. "Make me"! Said Wanda.

"So, how are we going to do this"? Whispered Timmy. "We will have one of us distract him, and I will do it"! Whispered Trixie. "All right, be careful though"! Whispered Timmy. "I will, my love"! Whispered Trixie. Meanwhile, it was lunch at Dimmsdale Elementary school. "I'm glad Idiot turner no longer goes to this school"! Said Tad. "Me too"! Said Chad. "Quit saying things about Timmy behind his back"! Said Chester angrily. "Yeah"! Said AJ.

"Make us"! Said Francis. "Yeah"! Said Tad. "I agree, I'm glad I'm so popular"! said Veronica. "Be quiet, Veronica"! Said Elmer. "Yeah"! Said Sanjay. "Be quiet yourself"! Said Veronica. "If you don't stop saying stuff behind Timmy's back, we will tell the principal"! Said AJ. "Yeah"! Said Chester. "Ooh, we are so scared"! Said Francis.

"THAT'S IT, WE ARE TELLING THE PRINCIPAL"! Said Chester. "Yeah"! Said Elmer. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer went to tell Principal Waxelplax! "Principal Waxelplax, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis are still making fun of Timmy behind his back"! Said Chester. "Yeah"! Said AJ. "That does it, they are going to be expelled"! Said Principal Waxelplax. "Good, they are finally getting what they deserve"! Said Sanjay. "Yeah"! Said Elmer.

Meanwhile, Tommy was helping Timmy get his makeup work. "Well, at least I got Timmy's make up work from English, Science, Auto Collision and Welding"! Said Tommy. "Well, that's good, man that crazy teacher of Timmy's from his old school"! Said Lil. "I know"! Said Tommy. "That teacher sure sounds ridiculous"! Said Chuckie. "I agree"! Said Kimi. Then, Kimi and Tommy held hands!

"Today, me and Kimi are going to go out on a date, after I give Timmy his homework"! Said Tommy. "Cool"! Said Phil. "Yep"! said Tommy. "Man, I really hate that crazy teacher of Timmy's, it's too bad we couldn't see him today"! Said Dil. "I'm sure we can see him later today"! Said Lil. "True"! Said Dil.

Meanwhile, Trixie was going to distract Crocker! What will happen, and will her distractions be a success? Find out in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale Elementary school, Principal Waxelplax told Chad, Tad, Veronica and Francis that they are expelled! That caused them to get really mad! "THANKS A LOT CHESTER, AJ, SANJAY AND ELMER"! Said Tad angrily. "YEAH"! Said Chad. "Anytime, this is what you get for bullying Timmy"! Said Chester. "Yeah"! Said AJ. "THIS ISN'T OVER"! Said Francis angrily. "YEAH"! Said Veronica. "I think it is, punks"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said Sanjay.

Then, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis left angrily! "That's what they get for bullying Timmy"! Said Elmer. "Yeah"! Said Chester. "Well, you four better get back to class"! Said Principal Waxelplax. "See you later"! Said AJ. Then, AJ, Sanjay, Chester and Elmer got back to class. Meanwhile, Trixie was being the distraction for Crocker!

"Hey, Crocker, there's a convention about who's the best teacher in the world going on, you should go"! Said Trixie. "How do I know this isn't a trick"? Asked Crocker. "Well, it isn't, there really is a convention going on"! said Trixie. While this was going on, Timmy freed Cosmo, Wanda and Poof! "Thanks for rescuing us"! Whispered Cosmo. "Yeah"! Whispered Wanda. "Poof, Poof"! Whispered Poof.

"You're welcome, let's get Trixie and we will run"! Whispered Timmy. Timmy then signaled Trixie the thumbs up, and Trixie gets to Timmy. "Let's go before Crocker comes back in the cave and realized he was tricked"! Whispered Timmy. "Right"! Whispered Trixie. Timmy and Trixie then got out of the cave!

Then ... "WHERE DID MY FAIRIES GO, I BET IT WAS THAT TURNER, I WILL BUILD A MACHINE AND GET THEM BACK"! Said Crocker angrily as he left! Meanwhile ... "Good, we got out of there, too bad I missed school today though and you did too, thanks to Crocker"! Said Timmy. "It's ok, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are getting my homework for me"! Said Trixie. "That's good, at least Tommy's getting my homework"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Trixie.

Then, Tommy showed up at Timmy's house! "Here's the homework you have to make up, luckily it's not much"! Said Tommy. "Thanks Tommy"! Said Timmy. "You're welcome, we should hang out later today but first, I'm going to go out with Kimi and take her to a place special"! Said Tommy. "That's cool, I wish I can take Trixie some place special but I have homework for now"! Said Timmy.

"It's ok, we can go someplace special this weekend"! Said Trixie. "True"! Said Timmy. "Bye Timmy"! Said Tommy. "Bye Tommy"! Said Timmy. Then, Tommy left. "Ok, well at least now I can get started on my homework and get it done"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! said Trixie. Then, Timmy got his homework done!

"Well, my homework is done"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Trixie. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer showed up! "Here's your homework Trixie oh, and guess what funny thing happened at school today"? Asked Chester. "Thanks and what"? Asked Trixie. "Tad, Chad Veronica and Francis got expelled"! Said AJ. "Yeah"! Said Elmer. "Ha, ha, that's what those punks get for hurting my Timmy"! said Trixie. "Yep"! Said Sanjay.

"I'm glad they got expelled"! Said Timmy. "Me too"! Said Chester. "Hopefully they don't get revenge on us though"! said AJ. "Yeah"! Said Elmer. "I'm not scared of them"! Said Timmy. "Me neither"! Said Trixie. "Well, we have to go Trixie and Timmy, we have stuff going on back home"! Said AJ. "Yeah"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said Elmer and Sanjay.

"Well, goodbye guys"! Said Timmy. "Yeah"! Said Trixie. "See you later"! Said Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer as they left! Then, Jorgen showed up! "What's up Jorgen"? Asked Timmy. "Well, you almost got your fairies captured again"! Said Jorgen. "That wasn't my fault, it was Crocker"! Said Timmy. "Yeah, he's being smart"! Said Trixie.

"Well, so what Turner, you have endangered the world so much a lot of the time"! Said Jorgen. "Yeah, right he's saved the world from the darkness"! Said Trixie as she glared at Jorgen. "Well, you need to be more careful with your fairies Timmy"! Said Jorgen as he poofed away. "What was that all about"? asked Timmy.

"Who knows"? Asked Trixie. "True"! Said Timmy. "Also, Timmy I heard from your fairies that you wished yourself to never be born once"! said Trixie. "That's true but that's because I was feeling under appreciated"! Said Timmy. "True, that's why he wished he wasn't born"! Said Wanda. "Oh ok"! said Trixie. "Yeah, then Jorgen showed that the world would be better off without me in the alternate timeline"! Said Timmy.

"That Jorgen, he's always getting on my last nerves"! Said Trixie. "Why you though"? Asked Timmy. "It's because he's hurt you so much and he even hurt you after the Darkness adventure"! Said Trixie. "True, he did"! Said Timmy. "Also, I can't believe you wish you were never born, never do that wish again"! Said Trixie angered that Timmy wished he was never born.

"I will never do that again, sorry"! Said Timmy. "It's ok"! said Trixie. Then, they kissed! Meanwhile, Francis, Tad, Chad and Veronica were mad that they were expelled! "This is Timmy's fault"! Said Tad angrily. "Yeah"! Said Chad. "We will have our revenge on them"! Said Veronica. "Yeah"! said Francis. They then went to execute revenge.

Meanwhile, Tootie was really angry that Trixie and Timmy were in a relationship. "That Timmy, I will get revenge on him"! Said Tootie. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimi were on a romantic date! "This is nice, Tommy"! Said Kimi. "Yep"! Said Tommy. "What restaurant is this'"? Asked Kimi. "A seafood restaurant, since I know you like seafood"! Said Tommy. "Aw, Tommy that was thoughtful"! Said Kimi. "Yep"! Said Tommy. Meanwhile, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis built a machine! "This will destroy stupid Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer for sure"! Said Chad." Yeah"! Said Tad.

"This is what he will get for making us get expelled"! Said Veronica angrily. "Yeah"! Said Francis. Meanwhile, Trixie decided she had to get home. "Goodbye for today Timmy, but I will see you tomorrow"! Said Trixie. "Thanks"! Said Timmy. "Oh and Timmy, one last thing"! Said Trixie. "What's up"? Asked Timmy. "I'm really furious with Jorgen for the way he has treated you"! Said Trixie.

"It's ok, Trixie"! Said Timmy. "To me, it isn't"! Said Trixie. "Well, see you tomorrow"! Said Timmy. "See you tomorrow"! Said Trixie. "Well, that's weird that Trixie is so angry with Jorgen"! Said Timmy. "Can you blame her, sport, Jorgen has been treating you poorly"! Said Wanda. "That's true"! Said Timmy. "Wanda's right"! Said Sparky. "Yeah, true"! Said Timmy.

Meanwhile, Kimi and Tommy were having a good date! "This is sure a good date, and I really like the restaurant, but more importantly, I like you"! said Kimi. "Me too"! Said Tommy. Then they kissed! "Want to go to Timmy's house after this dinner"? Asked Tommy. "Sure"! Said Kimi.

Meanwhile, Tootie was so angry that Timmy was in a relationship with Trixie. "THAT TIMMY"! Said Tootie angrily. "What's going on"? Asked Vicky. "I want to get revenge on Timmy"! Said Tootie angrily. "Hey, me too"! Said Vicky. "I wonder how we will"! Said Tootie. "Well, we will come up with something"! Said Vicky.

"True"! Said Tootie. Meanwhile, it was already 7 pm! "Wow, that was quick, Wanda, I wish I had dinner"! Said Timmy. Then, he got some chicken for dinner. "Well, that was good"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wanda. Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi showed up. "How was the date with Kimi"? Asked Timmy.

"It was great"! Said Tommy. "Yeah"! said Kimi. "Did you get your homework done already"? Asked Timmy. "Yep, we did"! Said Dil. "That's good"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Lil. "Too bad there's school tomorrow but at least we can relax for today"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Tommy. "Want to play some Mario kart"? Asked Timmy.

"Sure"! Said Phil. "Let's do this"! Said Chuckie. "Yeah"! Said Timmy. "Where's Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer at"? Asked Tommy. "They were here earlier but they had to get back home"! Said Timmy. "Oh, ok"! Said Tommy. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Then, it was 9 pm by the time they were done. "Alright, it's getting late, see you tomorrow at school"! Said Chuckie.

"See you"! Said Timmy. Then Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi left! "Well, that was fun, but I will be getting ready for bed, night guys"! Said Timmy. "Night, Timmy"! Said Sparky, Cosmo and Wanda. "Poof, Poof'! Said Poof saying goodnight as well.


	31. Chapter 31

"The next day it was 2,4, 6 which was Gym, Math, and Art. "Time for Gym"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wanda. "I wonder how Crimson Chin is doing"? asked Timmy. "I'm sure he's doing good but hey, you can visit him if you want"! said Wanda.

"True, that's what I will do later today"! Said Timmy. "So, ready for Gym"? asked Tommy. "I'm ready"! said Timmy. "Cool, I'm excited to run today, that's what we are doing"! Said Tommy. "Cool"! Said Timmy.

"Ok class, today you are running 2 laps"! The Gym teacher said. "Cool"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! said Phil. So, Timmy, Phil and Tommy ran a few laps during the gym class! Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were having fun in their classes except for Crocker's class of course.

"Man, I really hate Crocker"! Said Chester. "Me too"! Said Elmer. "I hate him for treating Timmy so poorly"! Said Trixie. "Me too"! Said AJ. "Same here, why did everyone treat him badly except for us for the most part"? Asked Sanjay. "Who knows"? Asked Chester.

"Well, at least next year, we will transfer to the All Grown up school"! Said Trixie. "Yep"! Said Chester. "I can't wait"! Said Sanjay. "Me too, I can't wait to ditch Crocker"! Said AJ. "Me too"! Said Elmer.

Meanwhile, after gym, it was Math time! "Great, not Math"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Dil. "Well, we will survive it"! Said Tommy. "True"! Said Timmy. "Alright class, today is just basic Algebraic operations"! Said The Math teacher. "Seems fair enough"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Phil.

After Math was over, it was Art time. "Art isn't really too bad at least"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Lil. "I can't wait to see what we are doing in there today"! Said Kimi. "Me too"! Said Chuckie. "Alright class today, we are just painting a sculpture of your imagination"! Said The Art Teacher.

"Cool"! Said Kimi. "Yeah, that sound great"! Said Chuckie. "Seems interesting"! Said Timmy. Then, after Art class was over, the school day was done! "That wasn't too bad of a school day"! Said Timmy. "I agree, that was pretty fun"! Said Tommy although Tommy seemed annoyed a little.

"What's wrong"? asked Timmy. "Angelica asked me to help her with her project in Science but she should do it herself"! Said Tommy. "That sucks"! Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know"! Said Tommy. "I can't believe Angelica"! Said Kimi.

"I know"! Said Chuckie. "That seems ridiculous"! Said Phil. "It is, trust me"! Said Tommy. "Well, sorry Tommy"! Said Timmy. "It's ok, well, I will see you guys later"! Said Tommy. "See you Tommy"! Said Timmy. Tommy then left!

"See you guys later, we have some homework to do"! Said Phil. "Yeah"! said Lil. "Well, see you Phil and Lil"! Said Timmy. "See you"! Said Phil and Lil. That left Chuckie, Dil and Kimi. "What are you doing Dil"? Asked Timmy. "Not much, just going back home now and probably going to play video games"! Said Dil.

"Ah, ok"! Said Timmy. "Yep, see you later"! Said Dil. "See ya Dil"! Said Timmy. "I'm going to go help Tommy so that way, he isn't tortured alone"! Said Kimi. "Ok, see you later Kimi"! Said Timmy. "See you"! Said Kimi. "I'm going to go to the Java Lava, to make smoothies right now"! Said Chuckie.

"Cool, I'm going to go over there right now before I head home to get a smoothie"! Said Timmy. "Cool"! Said Chuckie. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Timmy then went over there and got a smoothie. "Hey Chuckie, how is it going"? Asked Chas. "It's going good, dad"! Said Chuckie.

"Hey dad, this is Timmy, one of my friends"! Said Chuckie. "Hey Timmy, nice to meet you"! Said Chas. "Nice to meet you too"! Said Timmy. Then, Timmy went back home! "Well, I had a good day"! Said Timmy. "That's good"! Said Cosmo. "Yep"! Said Timmy.

Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer came for their daily visit. "How was your school day sweetie"? Asked Trixie to Timmy. "It was good and yours awesome girlfriend"? Asked Timmy. "It was good, except for Crocker of course"! Said Trixie. "Yep, of course Crocker gets annoying"! Said Timmy.

"I would agree, I'm glad we won't see him after this year"! Said Chester. "Me too"! Said Sanjay. "Same here"! Said Elmer. "Crocker is so annoying, I can honestly see why you switched schools"! Said AJ. "Yep"! Said Timmy. Then ….. "Oh, Timmy"! Said Timmy's Dad.

"What's up dad"? asked Timmy. "Me and your mom are going out but we are leaving you with someone other than Vicky for today and her name is Nancy"! Said Timmy's Dad. "Yeah"! Said Timmy's Mom. "Hi Timmy"! Said the nice babysitter named Nancy. "See you later"! Said Timmy's mom and Dad.

"Of course, they always go out but on the other hand, at least Vicky's not babysitting today"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said AJ. "Have any homework today, I have none"! Said Timmy. "That's cool, we have none either"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said AJ.

"Me too, I have none either"! Said Elmer. "I have a little bit of homework but it's not too bad"! Said Sanjay. "That's good, do you have any homework, Trixie"? Asked Timmy. "Nope"! Said Trixie. "That's good"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Trixie.

Meanwhile, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis had their machine at the ready and were going to be on the way to Timmy's location! Will they succeed? We will find out next chapter but for now, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were having fun.

"This is fun since Vicky's not here"! Said Chester. "I have a feeling something bad will happen though"! Said Timmy. "What do you mean"? Asked AJ. "Well, she could be plotting and who knows, maybe Tootie's involved too"! Said Timmy. "That could be why she's not here"! Said Sanjay.

"True"! Said Elmer. "I'm sure we will be ok, we can deal with Vicky and Tootie"! said Trixie. "True"! Said Timmy. "Great, my mom's calling I got to go"! Said Chester. "See you Chester"! Said Timmy. "See you later"! Said Chester.

"Me and my dad are going to do an experiment so I'm going to go for now"! Said AJ. "See you later AJ"! Said Timmy. "See you Timmy"! Said AJ. "See you later, I got to go too"! Said Sanjay. "Me too"! Said Elmer. "See you two later, have a good one"! Said Timmy. "You too"! Said Sanjay.

"You too Timmy"! Said Elmer. Then, they both left. "Well, that's fun that you have a nice babysitter here at least today"! Said Trixie. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "I need to talk to you about something though"! Said Trixie. "What's that"? asked Timmy.

"Why do your parents always leave you like that"? Asked Trixie. "I don't know, they always come up with an excuse"! Said Timmy. "They always exclude you from stuff, and I'm also tired of the way they treat you, a lot of people treat you poorly and it makes me mad"! Said Trixie.

"Well, it's ok now at least"! Said Timmy. "Not really"! Said Trixie. "I suppose, but what am I supposed to do about my parents"? Asked Timmy. "Well, you could always ask them later why they always go out without you"! Said Trixie. "True, also I want to go visit Crimson Chin"! Said Timmy.

"You mean the guy in the comic book, who helped us fight The Nega- Chin"? Asked Trixie. "The very same"! Said Timmy. "Well, I'll come too"! Said Trixie. "Cool"! Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all went into the Crimson Chin comic book? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! I know it's kind of long, sorry but I guess I had a lot to discuss in the chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

When we last off, Timmy and Trixie went in the Crimson Chin comic! "Cool, we get to see how Crimson Chin is doing"! Said Timmy. "Me too"! Said Trixie.

Meanwhile, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis were at Timmy's house! "Just wait Turner, you will be destroyed"! Said Tad. "Yeah"! Said Chad. "I can't wait for Timmy to be gone"! Said Veronica. "Me too'! Said Francis.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Trixie were at the Crimson Chin comic! "Hey, Crimson Chin, how are you doing"? Asked Timmy. "I'm doing good, Cleft-the-boy-chin-wonder"! Said Crimson Chin. "That's good, any villains around"? Asked Timmy. "Not so far"! Said Crimson Chin.

"That's good, villains can be annoying"! Said Trixie. "I agree on that one"! Said Timmy. "Let's just hope no villains are here today"! Said Trixie. "Yep"! Said Timmy. "No worries, we will defeat them if they ever show up again"! Said Crimson Chin.

Little did Timmy and Trixie know was that Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis were waiting for their return! What will happen? As for now, Timmy and Trixie were still chatting with the Crimson Chin. Suddenly, however, the Bronze Kneecap showed up! "Oh no, it's the Bronze Kneecap"! Said Timmy.

"I think I've heard of him"! Said Trixie. "Yeah, he's still mad about getting 3rd place, well he needs to get over it"! Said Crimson Chin. "I will never get over it"! Said Bronze Kneecap. "Wow"! Said Timmy. "I know"! Said Trixie.

"Well, you will lose, villain"! Said Crimson Chin. "Bring it"! Said Bronze Kneecap. "We will"! Said Timmy. The fight lasted a little, but Crimson Chin, Cleft-the-boy-chin-wonder, and Wonder Gal ended up winning!

"I will escape, and when I do, you three are so dead"! Said Bronze Kneecap. "Yeah right"! Said Cleft-the-boy-chin-wonder aka Timmy. "Yep"! Said Wonder Gal aka Trixie. "Well, let's go have some fun"! Said Crimson Chin.

"Yeah"! Said Timmy. "Yep"! Said Trixie. Meanwhile, Tommy was helping Angelica with her science project, unwillingly, however. "Thanks for forcing me to help"! Said Tommy angrily. "You're welcome"! Said Angelica. "This isn't even my project"! Said Tommy.

"Well, I need help and you're my cousin"! Said Angelica. "More like butler"! Said Tommy in a low voice. "WHAT WAS THAT"?! Asked Angelica. "Nothing"! Said Tommy, as he thinks to himself that Angelica is really annoying.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Trixie decided to exit the Crimson Chin comic book after, having more fun with the Crimson Chin. "Well, that was fun, hopefully nobody comes like the Nega-Chin"! Said Timmy. "True"! Said Trixie. Then, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis all showed up in Timmy's house!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE"?! Said Timmy angrily. "We are here to destroy you idiots, then we will destroy Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer"! Said Tad. "Yeah"! Said Chad. "GET LOST"! Said Trixie angrily. "Make us stupid unpopular girl'! Said Tad.

"Nobody calls my girlfriend that"! Said Timmy angrily. "Thanks for defending me Timmy"! Said Trixie. "You're welcome, Trixie"! Said Timmy. "You guys are so stupid"! Said Veronica. "Yeah, I agree, let's destroy them"! Said Francis.

"Bring it on"! Said Timmy. "Yeah"! Said Trixie. The fight was then going to go on Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis VS Trixie and Timmy. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

When we last left off, Timmy and Trixie were fighting Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis who were angry that they got them expelled! "You guys are going down, for getting us expelled"! Said Tad angrily. "So what"! Said Timmy.

"The point being, you two are dead, and then, we are going after Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer"! Laughed Francis. "Yeah, right" said Timmy. "You think we are bluffing Turner"? Asked Chad. "We aren't scared of you" Said Timmy.

"Yeah, we aren't scared of you, if anything, you four should be scared of us" Said Trixie. "Oh blah, blah, blah unpopular girl, you sacrificed your popularity just for a bucktooth loser boy" Said Tad. "Yeah, Said Veronica. "He's not a loser, you four are" Said Trixie angrily.

"Yeah, you four are the losers, you think popularity is all there is to life" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Trixie. "Enough idol chitchat you two are going down" Said Tad. "Yep" Said Chad. "I don't think so" Came four voices. It was Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer.

"What are you four doing here"?! Asked Veronica angrily. "We are here to help Timmy and Trixie fight" Said Chester. "Yeah" Said AJ. "Yep, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis, you are going down" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said Sanjay.

"Whatever, you twerps are the ones who are going down" Said Francis. Then, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis fought against Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer! Meanwhile ….. "There, I helped, can I leave now"? Asked Tommy.

"Nope, not yet, you still have some more to help with" Said Angelica. "Do it yourself" Said Tommy angrily. "You will help me or otherwise, I will tell your parents" Said Angelica. "Fine, whatever" Said Tommy angrily. Then, Kimi came to help Tommy too like she said before.

"Hey Tommy, you at least won't have to do this yourself now" Said Kimi. "Thanks Kimi" Said Tommy. "Great, your girlfriend is here, that means she can be put to work as well" Said Angelica. I really hate Angelica" Tommy thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Dil, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were at Tommy's house. "I hope Tommy and Kimi are done soon enough with Angelica" Said Dil. "I know, that's ridiculous that he has to help her out now" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, I know, and then later, we will visit Timmy but first, we are waiting for Tommy and Kimi" said Lil. "Yep"! Said Chuckie. "I wonder what Timmy is doing"? Asked Dil. "Who knows"? Asked Phil. Meanwhile, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer won against Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis!

"Good, we won"! Said Chester. "Yep"! Said AJ. "We will be back, twerps" Said Tad angrily. "Yeah, this isn't over yet" Said Veronica. "Yeah" Said Francis. "Yep" Said Chad. Then, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis all left angrily!

"Good thing they are gone" Said Elmer. "I agree, I'm glad we got rid of them for now" Said Sanjay. "For now, anyways" Said Timmy. "What's going on"? Asked Nancy. "We are good" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Timmy.

"Ok, I was just wondering, anyone want dinner"? Asked Nancy. "Sure, we can use some dinner" Said Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Elmer. "I'm hungry too" Said Timmy. "Me too" Said Trixie. "I can't wait to eat" Said Chester. "Me neither" Said AJ. "Alright, I will go make you some food now" Said Nancy.

Then, Nancy left to make dinner. "I'm so sick of your parents leaving you alone though even though Nancy is nice, you are mostly left with Vicky" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I know, it really does get on my nerves" Said Timmy.

"Me too, if your parents neglect you one last time, they will be sued in court and then you will have to stay with us or AJ" Said Chester. "Oh ok, I hope they don't" Said Timmy. "Well, Timmy might have to stay with Chester or AJ depending on what happens" Whispered Cosmo.

"I agree, his parents aren't treating him with respect though" Whispered Wanda. "True" Whispered Cosmo. "Poof, poof said Poof agreeing. Meanwhile …. "Here's a machine we can use to destroy Timmy" Said Tootie. "I can't wait" Said Vicky as they both laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimi were finally done with Angelica and were at Tommy's house as well. "We are ready to go to Timmy's house now" Said Tommy, exhausted. "Yeah" Said Kimi. "Wow, Angelica is sure ridiculous" Said Dil. "I agree" Said Phil. "Let's go to Timmy's house" Said Chuckie.

"Alright kids, have fun at Timmy's house" Said Stu. "Yeah but be sure to come back at around 9-10 Tommy and Dil" Said Didi. "We will mom" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Dil. "Alright see you guys" Said Stu and Didi. Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi then headed to Timmy's house.


	34. Chapter 34

When we last left off, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were heading to Timmy's house! "I can't wait to see Timmy soon" Said Tommy. "Me too" Said Chuckie. Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were at Timmy's house!

"Cool, we are at Timmy's house" Said Dil. "Yeah" Said Lil. Then, Phil rang the doorbell! "Hey Timmy, it's us Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi" Said Phil. "Come on in" said Timmy. "Cool" Said Kimi. "Sorry you had Angelica to deal with Tommy" Said Timmy.

"It's ok, at least Angelica is done for now" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Kimi. "True, but still that seemed annoying" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I agree" Said Chester. "It's ok now at least, so Timmy, are you excited for class tomorrow"? Asked Chuckie.

"Class is alright, at least it's better than Dimmsdale" Said Timmy. "That's true, the people who treated you badly in Dimmsdale suck" Said AJ. "I agree" Said Trixie. "Well, at least now it's not bad compared to when I was in Dimmsdale" Said Timmy.

"True, but your parents always leave you behind" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I wonder why Timmy's parents do that"? Asked Elmer. "Who knows"? Asked Sanjay.

"It really makes me mad that Timmy's parents always treats him poorly and leaves him with Vicky most of the time, except at least right now we are eating a nice dinner, but still" Said Trixie. "Yeah, true, I can't believe Timmy has to deal with Vicky most of the time" Said Dil.

"Yeah I know, and I thought Angelica was annoying" Said Tommy. "Yeah, Angelica sounds pretty annoying too" Said Timmy. "Trust me, she is" Said Phil. "I'll trust you on that one, Phil" Said Timmy.

Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer all finished their dinner. "Thanks for the dinner. Nancy" Said Timmy. "You're welcome, and sorry that your parents leave you alone and leave you with Vicky, most of the time" said Nancy.

"It's ok, at least I have friends compared to Dimmsdale Elementary school" Said Timmy. "True" Said Nancy. Then, Timmy's parents came back. "Alright, Nancy, thanks for watching Timmy and the others" Said Timmy's mom. "Yeah" Said Timmy's Dad.

"You're welcome" Said Nancy. Then, Nancy left! "How was Nancy, Timmy" Asked Timmy's mom. "Nancy was great, way better than that pathetic Vicky, but still, how come you always leave me with Vicky"? Asked Timmy.

"Uhhh, uhhh, uhh, see you later Timmy, we are going upstairs to watch tv" Said Timmy's mom. "Yeah" Said Timmy's Dad as they went upstairs. Timmy then looked at Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer's faces. None of them looked really happy at Timmy's parents.

"No offense bro, but your parents are really inconsiderate" Said Dil. "Yeah, they can't even explain why they always leave you with Vicky" Said Chester.

"Well, I don't know why they don't explain themselves" Said Timmy. "This is a serious issue, Timmy" Said Trixie. "I agree, your parents aren't treating you right, and may have to lose custody for a while, depending on the circumstances" Said AJ. "Well, that sucks" Said Timmy.

"We are just trying to help you though Timmy" Said Elmer. "Yeah, I know, I just don't understand why parents ignore me like this" said Timmy. "Me neither" Said Chuckie. "Well, you should ask them at least" Said Lil. "Yeah" Said Kimi. "I will" Said Timmy. "Wow, it's already 8 pm" Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I know" Said Chester. "Want to play some videogames since we already got our stuff done before the next school day"? Asked Phil. "Sure" Said Timmy. Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer all played some videogames.

After that, it was 8:45 pm. "Alright, we are going to go back to our house, see you tomorrow Timmy" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Dil. "See you, Tommy and Dil" Said Timmy. Then, Tommy and Dil left. "We are also getting going for now" Said Chuckie. "Yeah" Said Kimi.

"See you, Chuckie and Kimi" Said Timmy. "See you later Timmy" Said Kimi and Chuckie. "See you, Timmy" Said Lil and Phil. "See you Phil and Lil" Said Timmy. Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi were then gone, leaving only Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer.

"Well, I had fun today" Said Chester. "Me too" Said AJ. "Same here, I'm glad we came" Said Sanjay. "Same, see you tomorrow Timmy" Said Elmer. "See you, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer" Said Timmy. They then left, leaving only Timmy and Trixie.

"Alright Timmy, I know you're tired of hearing this but I still can't believe your parents have little to no feelings for you, and only your friends, and godparents care for you" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. "I can't believe that Timmy's parents do this" Said Wanda angrily.

"Yeah, I know" Said Sparky. "Well, I will figure this out" Said Timmy. "Hopefully you can" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Well, how was your day Timmy"? Asked Sparky. "It was good and yours"? Asked Timmy. "Good" Said Sparky. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Yeah" said Sparky.

"I had a good day too" Said Cosmo. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Cosmo. "Poof Poof" Said Poof, agreeing. What will happen, and will Timmy's parents stop mistreating him? Find out in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, I got to get going, see you tomorrow, my love" Said Trixie. "See you tomorrow Trixie" Said Timmy as they both kissed. "Something wrong Wanda"? Asked Timmy.

"Everyone's getting sick of how your parents ignore you" Said Wanda. "Yeah, I'm normally the dumb one around here and even I'm getting annoyed with this" Said Cosmo. "Same here" Said Sparky. "Well, what am I supposed to do"? Asked Timmy.

"I guess you can ask why they neglect you and leave you with Vicky all the time" Said Wanda. "True" Said Timmy. "Hopefully you can see why they are neglectful" Said Sparky. "Well, I will ask them, wish me luck" Said Timmy. "Good luck" Said Sparky.

As Timmy, leaves, Wanda, Sparky, Poof and Cosmo looked very concerned. "I hope he's ok" Said Wanda. "I agree" Said Sparky. "Same here" Said Comso. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Hey mom and dad"? Asked Timmy. "Yes Timmy"? Asked Timmy's parents.

"Why do you always ignore me"? Asked Timmy. "Well uhhhhhhh we don't know" Said Timmy's Mom. "Yeah" Said Timmy's Dad. "You never take me anywhere you guys go, and everyone is starting to get frustrated like my friends" Said Timmy. "Well, again, we don't know" Said Timmy's Mom.

"Yeah" Said Timmy's Dad. Then, Timmy left them angrily. "They still won't tell me why they ignore me" Said Timmy. "Wow, so it looks like you're going to have to stay with Chester or AJ's Parents" Said Wanda. "At this rate, I will have to" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof said Poof agreeing.

"Well, it's getting late, I should head to sleep, goodnight everyone" Said Timmy. "Good night Timmy, sorry about your parents" Said Wanda. "It's ok" Said Timmy. "Night Timmy said Cosmo. "Night Cosmo said Timmy. "Night Timmy" Said Sparky. "Night Sparky said Timmy. "Poof, Poof" said Poof.

"Night Poof" Said Timmy. The next day, it was Friday so Timmy had English, Science, Auto Collision and Welding. "Time for English" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Dil. "I hope we don't have a pop quiz today in English" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Chuckie.

"So, did you ever figure out why your parents ignore you"? Asked Tommy. "I tried asking last night but they just said uhhhhhh we don't know why and that's it" Said Timmy. "Figures" Said Dil. "Yeah, I know" Said Phil. "Sorry about that" Said Timmy.

"It's fine" Said Tommy. "Alright class, today we are just going to read a short story" Said The English Teacher. "Sweet, that doesn't sound too bad" Said Phil. "Yeah" Said Dil. "Thankfully said Timmy. "Hey guys" Said Angelica.

"I'm still mad at you Angelica" Said Tommy. "Get over yourself pickles" Said Angelica. "Whatever" Said Tommy. Then, English was then over. "That class wasn't too bad" Said Chuckie. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Thankfully, but we still have periods 3, 5 and 7, don't forget" Said Phil. "True" Said Dil.

Meanwhile at Dimmsdale Elementary, Crocker still continues to make fun of Timmy. "That pink hat of his and that buck teeth of Timmy's makes him look really stupid" Said Crocker as the entire class except Trixie, Chester, AJ Sanjay and Elmer laughed.

"Quit making fun of my boyfriend" Said Trixie angrily. "Make me" Said Crocker. "Quit bullying Timmy" Said AJ angrily. "Yeah" Said Chester. "Yeah, Timmy's our best friend" Said Sanjay. "Yeah, we are sick of you making fun of him" Said Elmer angrily. "Oh boo hoo" Said Crocker.

Meanwhile, it was now Science class for Timmy. "Hopefully I'm not left with Vicky tonight Wanda, Timmy says when they are out of earshot. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Wanda. "Yep" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof' Said Poof agreeing.

"Alright class, today, we are going to answer questions out of the book and that's it" Said Mr. Beaker. "Sounds easy enough" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Tommy. "Wow, this is an anticlimactic day but oh well" Said Dil. "Yep" Said Lil. "How are you doing Timmy"? Asked Susie.

"Pretty good and yourself"? Asked Timmy. "Pretty good" Said Susie. "That's good" Said Timmy. After Science was over, it was time for Auto Collision. "Sweet, Auto Collision is awesome" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Dil. "I can't wait for Auto Collision" Said Phil. "Me neither" Said Timmy.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were telling Principal Waxelplax that Crocker still won't stop making fun of Timmy. "That Crocker is really making me mad" Said Principal Waxelplax. "Me too" Said Trixie. "Too bad he always finds a way to come back" Said Chester. "Yeah, I know" Said AJ.

"I'll see if we can get an agreement to get Crocker fired" Said Principal Waxelplax. "Sweet" Said Elmer. "Yep" Said Sanjay. "I hope Crocker can get fired" Said Trixie. "Me too" Said Principal Waxeplax. Meanwhile, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie Dil and Phil were all having fun in Auto Collision!

"Alright class, today we are learning how to take a car a part" Said Mr. Todd. "Alright" Said Phil. "Yeah" Said Dil. "Sweet" Said Chuckie. "Yeah" Said Tommy. After that, it was time for Welding and Tommy, Chuckie and Dil alongside Tommy had fun. Then, the class day was over.

"Alright, the class day is over" Said Timmy. "That wasn't too bad of a class day" Said Kimi. "Yeah" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy was at his house alongside Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi. Trixie, Chester, AJ Sanjay and Elmer then came for their daily visit.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy" They all said. "How was your day at school"? Asked Timmy. "Horrible, Crocker kept making fun of you" Said Trixie angered at Crocker. "Well, who cares about him" Said Timmy. "True" Said Trixie. "Yeah, who cares about Crocker anyways" Said Chester. "Yep" Said AJ.

"Crocker sure sounds like a nut job" Said Kimi. "He is Kimi" Said Timmy. "I'll trust you on that one" Said Kimi. "Yep, so anyways did anyone get any homework"? Asked Timmy. "Nope, I didn't" Said Kimi. "That's good" Said Timmy. "None of us got homework" Said Chuckie. "Cool" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Lil.

Meanwhile, Vicky and Tootie were on the way to Timmy's house. "Just wait Timmy, we will get rid of you" Said Tootie. "Yep, little does he realize we are on the way" Said Vicky as they both laughed! Meanwhile, Timmy, alongside Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were all having fun since they had no homework. Little did they know was that Vicky and Tootie are on the way, however.

"These video games are fun" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Kimi. "I agree" Said Lil. "Me too but hopefully nothing bad happens today" Said Phil. "Let's hope" Said Sanjay. Then ... "Oh Timmy" said his Parents as their usual catchphrase. "What"? Asked Timmy who wasn't really happy with them. "We are going somewhere stupid tonight and Vicky is here to babysit" Said Timmy's Mom.

"No"! Said Timmy. "Bye Timmy" Said Timmy's Dad. They then left. "Guys, horrible news" Said Timmy. "What is it"? Asked Chester. "Vicky is here and has Tootie with her and Vicky's babysitting" Said Timmy. "Oh no" Said Trixie. "I know, not Vicky" Said Chuckie. They then looked at Phil. "You shouldn't have jinxed it Phil" Said Chuckie. "Yeah" Said Lil. "Sorry" Said Phil.

"I guess we have to figure something out" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Sanjay. "Hey twerp, get down here" Said Vicky. Then, Timmy went down there. "What do you want Vicky"? Asked Timmy angrily. "Oh, nothing but we are going to destroy you with this machine, laughed Tootie. "I don't think so" Said Timmy. "Nobody cares what you think Timmy" Said Tootie. "Yeah twerp" Said Vicky. "Guys, get down here, Vicky and Tootie built a machine.

"Great" Said Tommy. "All of you are going to be destroyed" Laughed Vicky and Tootie. "Yeah right" Said Chuckie. Then, they destroyed the machine! "Our machine" Said Tootie angrily. "Who cares" Said Timmy. "I do, now all of you are going to do chores" Said Vicky angrily. "Whatever you say pathetic babysitter" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer all had to do chores. "Man, I really hate Vicky" Said Tommy. "I agree, and Tootie" Said Chuckie. "Yeah, I know" Said Trixie. The chores were then done. "Well, at least the chores are done" Said Kimi. "Well, she can still torture us of course" Said Timmy. "Of course" Said AJ. "Seriously, your parents are going to have to go to court soon probably" Said Elmer to Timmy.

'Yeah I know" Said Timmy. Then, it was finally time for Vicky and Tootie to be gone! "How was Vicky and Tootie"? Asked Timmy's parents. "Annoying as usual, but you don't care" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer played some video games. "I'm so sick of your parents always treating you like garbage" Said Trixie. "All of us are" Said AJ. "I know" Said Timmy.

After Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer played video games, it was time for them to leave. After they left, it was just Timmy for the night. "Man Timmy, everyone sure seems mad at your parents" Said Wanda. "Yeah, I am too" Said Timmy. "Well, it's the weekend, are you taking Trixie some place special like you said"? Asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm going to surprise her, she likes mexican food, and I'm taking her to a fancy mexican restaurant since I managed to save up money for it" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. Then, they went to bed and Timmy was super excited for it.

Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter! Just to let you know, after this chapter, there will only be 15 more chapters left for this story, then, I will make a sequel where Imaginary Gary, Nega Chin and other villains kidnap Trixie and Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer alongside the All Grown up Characters Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi will also help him. Just thought I'd let you know, have a good day!


	37. Chapter 37

It was now the weekend and Timmy woke up at 11:30 am to sleep in. "Finally, it's the weekend" Said Timmy. "I'm glad it's the weekend too" Said Sparky. "So Timmy, what time are you going to take Trixie to the Mexican Restaurant"? Asked Cosmo.

"I will at 3:00 pm but I will surprise her of course" Said Timmy. "That's cool, Trixie will really enjoy it since you said she likes Mexican food" Said Sparky. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, 2:00 pm rolled around. "Alright, I'm ready for my date with Trixie now that I showered, and how do I look"? Asked Timmy.

"Good" Said Wanda. "That's good" Said Timmy. "I hope no villains come, villains sure are annoying" Said Cosmo. "True, they really are" Said Timmy. Then finally, it was 2:45 pm and Timmy decided to call Trixie. "Hello boyfriend"? Asked Trixie. "Hey Trixie, can you come over to my house"? Asked Timmy.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Said Trixie. Then, Trixie hung up. "Cool, so Trixie is coming soon, I can't wait for the date" Said Timmy. "Should we come along"? Asked Cosmo. "Poof, Poof said Poof also asking. "Sure, but Sparky, you'll have to stay home unfortunately" Said Timmy.

"That's fine Timmy, I will have fun and play some video games" Said Sparky. "Ok" Said Timmy. Then, Trixie came over. "So Timmy, what's up"? Asked Trixie. "You'll see in 10 minutes" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy and Trixie walked over to the Mexican Restaurant.

"Tada" Said Timmy. "Timmy that was sweet of you to take me to a fancy Mexican restaurant" Said Trixie. "Yep, I know you like Mexican food, so I decided to take you here for a special place, but I kept it a surprise" Said Timmy. "Thanks Timmy" Said Trixie. They then kissed!

"What are you going to order"? Asked Timmy. 'I will order quesadillas, they're my favorite" Said Trixie. "Cool, I'm going to order a Bean and Cheese Burrito, since they are my favorite" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Trixie. "Yep" Said Timmy. After Timmy and Trixie ate, they came back to Timmy's house.

"Did you two have fun at the Mexican restaurant"? Asked Sparky. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I did, I love you Timmy" Said Trixie. "I love you too" Said Timmy. "Too bad your parents don't" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I know they always ignore me and it's really annoying" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie.

Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer came over for their daily visit. "So Timmy, how are you doing"? Asked Chester. "I'm doing great, how about you"? Asked Timmy. "I'm doing well" Said Chester. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Chester.

"How was your date"? Asked Elmer. "It was great, I was really surprised"! Said Trixie. "Cool" Said Elmer. "Yep" Said Trixie. Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi came to visit as well. "I'm glad it's the weekend" Said Tommy. "Same here" Said Dil.

"Me too, let's have some fun and play video games" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Sanjay. Little did Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi know was that Dark Laser was on the way to try and destroy Timmy once again!

"I'm ready to destroy Timmy Turner isn't right Flipsie"? Asked Dark Laser. "Bark, bark" Said Flipsie. "I can't wait for Turner to be gone" Said Dark Laser. Meanwhile …. "This is fun" Said AJ. "I agree, video games are awesome" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then …. "Did you hear something"? Asked Chuckie.

"Uh oh, Dark Laser is out there" Said Timmy. "Dark Laser"? Asked Lil. "Dark Laser wants to destroy me just because I stopped him from destroying the world" Said Timmy. "Wow" Said Lil. "I know" Said Timmy.

"Well. We will stop him' Said Phil. "Yeah, no one will destroy our friend" Said Kimi. "I agree, we will defeat him" Said Trixie. Meanwhile …. "Hello, who are you again"? Asked Timmy's mom. "I am Professor Laser the one who wants to destroy I mean, help Timmy remember"? Asked Dark Laser.

"Oh yeah, you're one of the guests from when we opened the Bed and Breakfast, come right on in" Said Timmy's Dad. Timmy saw the whole thing. "Great, my parents not only not care for me, they also let Dark Laser in" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy came back up. "So, your parents let Dark Laser in, this sucks" Said Elmer. "I've stopped him before guys, don't worry, I will figure out a plan" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Trixie. "We meet again Turner but this time, you will be destroyed" Said Dark Laser. "I don't think so" Said Kimi.

"Yeah" Said Sanjay. "We will stop you Dark Laser" Said Tommy. "Yeah right, don't make me laugh" Said Dark Laser. "We aren't afraid of you" Said Chuckie. "Yeah, we will take you out" Said Kimi. "I agree" Said Dil. "You think you'll be able to take me and my robots out, I say bring it on" Said Dark Laser.

"Yeah" Said Tommy. What will happen and will Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi be able to stop Dark Laser"? Find out in the next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

When we last left off, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were fighting Dark Laser. "You're going down Dark Laser" Said Timmy. "Yeah right, don't make me laugh" Said Dark Laser. "Why don't you ever give up already"? Asked Timmy.

"It's because I want you destroyed" Said Dark Laser. "Leave us alone" Said Chuckie. "Yeah" Said Dil. "Nah, I'm good" Said Dark Laser. The fight continued and Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer then got tied up. "Great, we got tied up" Said Chester. "Yeah, I know" Said AJ.

"Don't worry guys, we will beat him" Said Timmy. "Yeah right" Said Dark Laser. "Too bad his robots tied us up" Said Sanjay. "Yeah, I know" Said Elmer. "We will get rid of you Dark Laser, if it's the last thing we do" Said Trixie. "Yeah right" Said Dark Laser.

The fight then continued, and then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi got tied up leaving only Timmy and Trixie left in the fight. "Great, now we are tied up as well" Said Tommy. "Dark Laser is strong" Said Lil. "Yeah, I know" Said Phil. "Feel like giving up yet"? Asked Dark Laser.

"We will never give up" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy whispered to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to turn into a light saber. They then did. "You see Dark Laser, we refuse to give up" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Kimi. "Yeah, so you may as well give up yourself" Said Trixie.

"Nah, I will destroy Timmy" Said Dark Laser. "You never will" Said Chester. "Be quiet" Said Dark Laser. "Make me" Said Chester. "I said BE QUIET" said Dark Laser. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Chester. "I'm going to get rid of you first" Said Dark Laser. "Not if I can stop you" Said Timmy.

"Yeah right, only you and Trixie are left, this will be easy" Said Dark Laser. "We will see about that" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Timmy. The fight then continued and then, Timmy and Trixie managed to tie up the robots and Sparky also helped tied up the robots leaving only Dark Laser.

"Well Dark Laser, will you give up now"? Asked Timmy. "Never, I will still destroy you" Said Dark Laser. "Why doesn't he ever give up"? Asked Sanjay. "Who knows"? Asked Elmer. "It's because he doesn't know when to quit" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know" Said Trixie.

"Blah, blah, blah" Said Dark Laser. "Enough, let's continue the battle" Said Timmy. The battle then continued and Sparky bit Dark Laser! "OW" Said Dark Laser. "Ha, ha" Said Timmy. "Be quiet Turner" Said Dark Laser. Then, Timmy and Trixie managed to finally beat Dark Laser.

"I will be back Turner, and next time you won't win" Said Dark Laser. "Yeah, yeah, we will beat you again when you come back" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Tommy. "Let's go Flipsie and my robots" Said Dark Laser. "Bark, bark" Said Flipsie. Then, Dark Laser, Flipsie and the robots all left.

"What annoying idiots" Said Chester. "Yeah, I know, I'm so tired of Dark Laser always trying to destroy me" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know" Said Trixie. "Yep, they are just annoying, that's all" Said AJ. "Ditto" Said Dil. As if that wasn't annoying enough, Foop then arrives as well.

"What do you want Foop"? Asked Timmy angrily. "To destroy all of you" Said Foop. "We just battled Dark Laser, leave us alone" Said Timmy. "Who's that"? Asked Trixie. "Foop, another annoying enemy" Said Timmy. "Wow, this is annoying" Said Chester. "Yeah, I know" Said Tommy.

"Two enemies in one day, how annoying can this be"? Asked Kimi. "Who knows"? Asked Sanjay. "Be quiet all of you, I will destroy you with my bottle" Said Foop. "Yeah right" Said Timmy. Once again, Timmy whispered to Wanda, Cosmo and Poof to become a light saber.

Then, they fought and easily got rid of Foop. "I'll be back" Said Foop. "Yeah, yeah" Said Timmy. Foop then left. "That was seriously annoying" Said Chuckie. '"I agree" Said Trixie. "Everyone is tired of all of these enemies" Said Phil. "I agree, why don't they ever give up"? Asked Dil.

"Who knows"? Asked Timmy. Then, it was already 8 pm. "Wow, already 8 pm, that was quick" Said AJ. "I agree" Said Chester. "Well, let's play video games" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Tommy. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi played video games.

After that, it was 9 pm and Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi all left, leaving only Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer. "Well Timmy, we need to get going as well" Said Chester. "Yeah" Said AJ. "See you later Timmy" Said Sanjay. "See you Timmy" Said Elmer. "See you guys tomorrow" Said Timmy.

Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer left leaving only Timmy and Trixie. "Man, that was ridiculous with two enemies" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I know, Foop is also an anti- fairy who is really annoying and also wants Poof destroyed as well" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know, it's annoying" Said Wanda.

"Speaking of annoying, it was annoying that my parents even let Dark Laser in, in the first place" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know" Said Trixie. "I agree, but thankfully he's gone" Said Sparky. "Yep" Said Timmy. "What are you going to do Now Trixie"? Asked Wanda. "Yeah"? Asked Timmy.

"I will stay here overnight" Said Trixie. "Cool" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Trixie. Then, Timmy and Trixie played video games and were having a good time, and then, it was 1 am. "Time to go to sleep, night Trixie" Said Timmy. "Night my love, it's too bad your parents don't care about you" Said Trixie.

"Yeah I know" Said Timmy. "Night guys" Said Cosmo Wanda and Sparky. "Poof, Poof said Poof. "Night" Said Timmy as Trixie as they went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, it was Sunday when Timmy woke up at 10:45 am. "Good morning and good thing I don't have any homework" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Sparky. "What are you going to do today"? Asked Wanda. "I'm not sure to be honest, but I guess we will see" Said Timmy.

Then, Mark Chang came crashing in. "Shoot, part of the house got damaged" Said Timmy. "Sorry about that" Said Mark. "It's ok, but next time you could just ring the doorbell" Said Timmy. "My bad" Said Mark.

"It's been a while since I've last been able to talk to you, how are you doing Mark"? Asked Timmy. "I'm doing great Timmy, how has your life been'? Asked Mark. "It's been going great, I must admit I switched schools which is why I'm here in the All Grown up World instead" Said Timmy.

"Cool, I came here because I wanted to find out where you went since you were no longer in Dimmsdale" Said Mark. "Yep, I switched schools because people treated me poorly" Said Timmy. "Makes sense" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Timmy. "I hope Mandie isn't hunting for you" Said Cosmo.

"Yeah, hopefully" Said Timmy. "Mandie is still after me but I know she just wants to take over the world of course" Said Mark. "Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer rang the doorbell. "Be right back guys" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Mark.

"Hey Timmy" Said Trixie. "Hey guys" Said Timmy as he lets them in. "How has your day been so far"? Asked Elmer. "It's be good" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Elmer. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer went upstairs.

"Hey guys, this is Mark, he is an alien but he is really nice" Said Timmy. "Hi guys, nice to meet you" Said Mark. "I know who that is, he was the one who tried sucking our brains a long time ago" Said Chester. "Yep" Said AJ. "Sorry about that" Said Mark.

"It's fine, it was actually pretty fun" Said Chester. "Yep" Said AJ. "Cool, so I'm trying to hide from Mandie, someone my parents forced me to marry, but she wants to take over the world in reality" Said Mark. "Wow" Said Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Mark.

"Thankfully, Mandie hasn't been able to find you yet" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Mark. "Let's make sure she can't find you" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Chester. "We will" Said Timmy. "Any plans today, Timmy"? Asked Chester. "Eh, not really, probably just relax" Said Timmy.

"That's cool" Said Chester. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Relaxing is great but of course we have school tomorrow" Said AJ. "Yep" Said Sanjay. "It's ok guys, at least we had a fun weekend even though Foop and Dark Laser showed up" Said Timmy. "True" Said Elmer.

Then, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi rang the doorbell. "Coming" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy, how are you doing"? Asked Tommy. "I'm doing great and you"? Asked Timmy. "Good" Said Tommy. "That's good" Said Timmy. "What are you doing today"? Asked Dil.

"Just relaxing before school tomorrow" Said Timmy. "Makes sense" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi walked upstairs. "Who's that"? Asked Chuckie. "Oh this is Mark, he's a real alien but he's nice" Said Timmy.

"Cool, a real life alien" Said Dil. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Nice to meet you Mark" Said Lil. "Likewise" Said Mark. "So, you two have been friends for a while then"? Asked Lil. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Kimi. "Yep it is cool" Said Timmy. "Excited for school tomorrow Timmy"? Asked Phil.

"Eh, it will be ok" Said Timmy. "True" said Phil. "Want to know what I am sick of"? Asked Trixie. "What is that Trixie"? Asked Tommy. "I'm sick of Timmy's parents treating him like garbage" Said Trixie. "Me too" Said AJ. "Yeah I know, I am sick of them" Said Timmy.

"True, leaving you with Vicky all the time is ridiculous" Said Dil. "Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. "I must admit, Vicky has gotten on my last nerves because she doesn't really return my love" Said Mark. "True" Said Timmy.

"Want to play some video games"? Asked Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Let's do it" Said Chuckie. "I'll watch since I'm not that great at videogames" Said Mark. "It's ok, Mark" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Mark. '

Then, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay Elmer, Trixie, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi played videogames. It was already 7 pm by the time they were done. "Wow, that was fast" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know" Said Sanjay. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for school, see you tomorrow, Timmy" Said AJ.

"See you AJ" Said Timmy. Then AJ leaves. "We are going to go get ready for school tomorrow too" Said Chester, Sanjay and Elmer. "See you" Said Timmy. "See you tomorrow, Timmy" Said Sanjay, Elmer and Chester.

"I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow, too" Said Tommy. "Same here" Said Dil. "Alright, see you tomorrow at school and after school" Said Timmy. "See you, Timmy" Said Dil and Tommy as they left. "Me and Kimi are getting ready for school too" Said Chuckie.

"Alright, see you and Kimi tomorrow" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy" Said Kimi and Chuckie as they both leave. "Me and Lil are also going to get ready but I had fun today" Said Phil. "Same here" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy" Said Phil and Lil. "See you" Said Timmy. After that it was only Timmy, Trixie and Mark.

"Alright Timmy, I will leave soon too unfortunately" Said Trixie. "Sorry about that" Said Timmy. "It's fine but I don't really want to go to Dimmsdale Elementary due to Crocker of course" Said Trixie. "True" Said Timmy. "Crocker seems like a jerk" Said Mark. "He is, trust me" Said Timmy.

"I'll trust you on that one" Said Mark. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing with Timmy. "Crocker really does get on my last nerves" Said Wanda. "Me too" Said Cosmo. "True, well, I'll see you tomorrow Timmy" said Trixie. "See you tomorrow, girlfriend" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy and Trixie kissed and then she leaves. "Well, can I stay for the night"? Asked Mark. "Sure, we need to make sure Mandie can't find you" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Mark. "Goodnight guys" Said Timmy. "Goodnight Timmy" Said Sparky. "Night Timmy" Said Wanda. "Night Timmy" Said Cosmo.

"Poof Poof" Said Poof. They then go to sleep for the next school day. Little did Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Mark realize though was that Mandie was going to find them the next day! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day it was Monday so Timmy has Gym, Math and Art. "Time for Gym" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Wanda as they walked to gym. "I hope we do some interesting exercises today in gym" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Let's hope" Said Tommy. Before they could get to class however …..

"LEAVE THAT KID ALONE" Came a voice. It was none other than Chuckie who was fighting a bully who stole some kid's lunch money. "Make me Finster" Said The bully. "What's going on Chuckie"? Asked Timmy. "This bully won't give this kid his lunch money back" Said Chuckie.

"So what, I don't care" Said The Bully. "Give him his lunch money back" Said Chuckie. "Make me" Said The Bully. "I don't want to get involved in this" Said Phil. Me neither, Chuckie, I can't believe you may end up getting in trouble" Said Tommy.

"Well, I want to stand up for this kid who got his lunch money taken away" Said Chuckie. "Fight, fight, fight, fight" All the other kids said. "What's going on"? Asked Kimi who also came up to the scene alongside Dil and Lil. "Chuckie is trying to fight a bully" Said Timmy.

"Chuckie, you're going to get yourself in trouble" Said Kimi. "Yeah, Kimi's right" Said Timmy. "Well, I want to defend this kid" Said Chuckie. "Shut up Chuckie" Said The Bully. "Shut up yourself, let's fight idiot" Said Chuckie.

"Gladly" Said The Bully. Then, Chuckie and The Bully fought. "WHAT'S GOING ON"? Came a familiar voice. It was none other than Pangborn, the vice Principal. "Uh oh" Said Timmy. Then, the bully pretended to act innocent. "This guy was trying to harass me" Said The Bully.

"No I wasn't, this bully was stealing lunch money, Pangborn" Said Chuckie. "No I wasn't" Lied the Bully. "Were too" Said Chuckie. "ENOUGH, both of you are coming to the office" Said Pangborn who was mad. Then they left. "Wow, that sucks for Chuckie" Said Lil. "Yeah, I know" Said Tommy.

Then, everyone went in their classes. "Alright for today you are going to pushups and then you will run the track" Said The Gym instructor. "Alright, sounds fair enough" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Phil. "This is sure easy" Said Tommy. "Yep" Said Timmy. They then ran laps and the class was over.

Meanwhile in Pangborn's office …. "YOU TWO ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE" Said Pangborn angrily. "He started it" Said The Bully. "You're the one who stole the kid's lunch money" Said Chuckie angrily. "ENOUGH, YOU TWO ARE BOTH IN DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS" Said Pangborn.

"This isn't fair" Said Chuckie. "Well, life isn't fair get used to it" Said Pangborn. "Why should I get in trouble when I was defending a kid who got his money stolen"? Asked Chuckie. "It's because you picked a fight with the bully, I could make it three weeks" Said Pangborn.

"No" Said Chuckie. "Then deal with two weeks" Said Pangborn. Meanwhile, it was now time for Math. "Great, not math" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I know hopefully it isn't too bad" Said Dil. "Well, it shouldn't be" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Tommy. "Let's just get it over with" said Phil.

"Alright class today, we are just going to do long division" Said The Math Teacher. "Eh, not too bad" Said Timmy. "True" Said Phil. "Yeah, it's not bad at all" Said Dil. "Yep" Said Tommy. After Math was over, it was time for Art.

"Art is my favorite class today probably" Said Timmy. "Same here" Said Lil. "Same" Said Kimi. "So, it looks like Chuckie can't go to class due to being in trouble" Said Timmy. "I don't even know why he even picked that fight in the first place" Said Kimi. "Me neither" Said Lil.

"Maybe because he might have got bullied a lot when he was younger by Angelica, like you guys said" Said Timmy. "True" Said Kimi. "Yep" Said Lil. "Alright class today just paint a sculpture of the ocean, make the colors look good" Said The Art Teacher.

"Cool" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Kimi. "This will be interesting" Said Lil. Then, school was over for the day. Chuckie was not with Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi and Timmy due to being in trouble at school. "Today was fun except why did Chuckie create so much trouble"? Asked Tommy.

"Who knows"? Asked Phil. "Well, we can't do anything about it, let's go home and at least we don't have homework" Said Timmy. "True" Said Kimi. Then, Timmy went home alongside Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi. After that, the doorbell rung and it was Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer.

"Hey guys" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy" Said Trixie. "Where's Chuckie at"? Asked Chester. "He got in trouble due to fighting with a bully" Said Timmy. "Whoa" Said AJ. "Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. "So Chuckie got in trouble by picking a fight"? Asked Mark who was still at Timmy's house.

"Yep" Said Timmy. "Wow" Said Mark. "Yeah I know" Said Timmy. "I can't believe what Chuckie did today" Whispered Cosmo. "Yeah, I agree" Whispered Wanda. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. Meanwhile …. "I really hate detention" Said Chuckie.

"Quit complaining" Said The Detention Teacher. Then, Chuckie was finally out of detention. Chas and Kira were not really happy with him. "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU PICKED A FIGHT TODAY" Said Chas angrily. "YEAH" Said Kira. "Well, that bully was stealing money" Said Chuckie.

"Well, you could have told the principal instead of picking a fight" Said Chas. "Yeah" Said Kira. They then drove off and Chuckie's punishment would be decided later. Now back to Timmy, Mark, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi.

"Well, let's just relax" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Mark. However …. "I DON"T THINK SO" Came a voice. It was none other than Mandie. "Oh no" Said Mark. "Is that Mandie"? Asked Timmy. "Yeah, you thought you saw the last of me but I will destroy you Mark" Said Mandie angrily.

"I don't think so" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Tommy. "Let's fight this punk" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Chester. "I can't believe you're back" Said Timmy. "So what" Said Mandie. "Just leave" Said Dil. "Nah" Said Mandie. "I guess we have to beat these enemies like we always do" Said Elmer.

"True" Said Sanjay. What will happen and will Timmy, Mark, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie be able to beat Mandie even if they have Sparky, Cosmo Wanda and Poof on their side? Find out in the next chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

When we last left off, Timmy, Mark, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie were fighting against Mandie. "Leave Mark alone" Said Timmy. "Yeah, just leave us alone already" Said Mark.

"Why don't you make me" Said Mandie. "How did you even escape the tower in the first place"? Asked Timmy. "Oh, with the fakefier" Said Mandie. "Great" Said Mark. "Yeah I know" Said AJ. "We will beat you, Mandie" Said Sanjay. "Yeah Mandie, you might as well give up" Said Elmer.

"Nope, you twerps are all going down" Said Mandie. "Yeah right" Said Trixie. Meanwhile with Chuckie ….. "Your punishment is no videogames for a month" Said Chas. "Drat" Said Chuckie. "Well, it could be worse" Said Kira.

"I suppose you're right but still I have to go to stupid detention for at least 13 more days" Said Chuckie. "Well, next time, just tell the principal instead of making a fight" Said Chas. "Yeah" Said Kira. "Fine" Said Chuckie.

Now back to Timmy, Mark, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie as they continue to fight Mandie. Then, Mandie built some robots to fight against them too. "Great, now we have robots to fight as well" Said Dil. "Yeah, I know but we won't give up" Said Timmy.

"Yeah" Said Phil. "Oh blah, blah, blah" Said Mandie. "You will never take over Yugopotamia" Said Mark. "Yeah, I will" Said Mandie. "Yeah right, we will stop you" Said Chester. "Sure you will, in your dreams" Said Mandie.

Then, Timmy whispered to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to transform into a lightsaber yet again. They then did. "Ha, now I have a lightsaber" Said Timmy. "Oh, big deal" Said Mandie. "It is a big deal you idiot" Said Timmy. "You're the idiot" Said Mandie. "You are" Said Timmy.

"Yeah, why don't you just leave Yugopotamia alone" Said Mark. "It's because I feel like taking it over" Said Mandie. Then, Chuckie came up to them after he came from home. "Who is this"? Asked Mandie. "Another one of our allies, and my brother, Chuckie" Said Kimi.

"Is this another enemy"? Asked Chuckie. "Yep Chuckie" Said AJ. "Wow" Said Chuckie. "I know" Said AJ. "You are all going down" Said Mandie. "Bring it" Said Trixie. Then, Timmy, Chuckie, Mark, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie continued the fight against Mandie.

They then finally beat Mandie and her robots. "I will be back" Said Mandie angrily. "Yeah, yeah" Said Mark. "Good job for beating Mandie once again" Said King Gripullon. "Yeah, good job Mark" Said Queen Jipjorrulac. "Thanks mother and father" Said Mark.

"You're welcome" Said King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac. "Well, at least Mandie is gone for now" Said Phil. "Yeah, for now at least" Said Chester. "Yep" Said Lil. "I'm glad we got rid of her" Said Dil. "Me too" Said Timmy.

Then, King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac left alongside Mandie who was tied up again. "Well, that gets rid of her" Said Elmer. "Yep" Said Sanjay. "For now anyways" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Tommy. "Well, what do you want to do now"? Asked Trixie.

"How about we go back to my house"? Asked Timmy. "Sure" Said Trixie. "Yeah, that sounds like fun" Said Chuckie. "Btw, what is your punishment, Chuckie"? Asked Kimi. "I can't play videogames for a month, but it's ok, I'll just watch you guys play" Said Chuckie.

"Well, that sucks, but next time, tell the teacher so that way you don't go to Pangborn's again" Said Kimi. "Ok" Said Chuckie. Then, Timmy, Chuckie, Mark, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie went into Timmy's house.

Little did they realize was that Veronica, Tad, Chad and Francis were on the way once again. "Little do those idiots know we are on the way again" Laughed Tad. "Yep" Said Chad. "I am so sick of them, especially Timmy and Trixie" Said Francis. "All of us are, trust me" Said Veronica.

Now back to Timmy, Mark, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie as they were having fun playing Mario Kart except for Chuckie who had to watch due to being in trouble. "This is fun" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Tommy. Then …. "Oh Timmy" Called his Parents.

"Great, that can't be good" Said Timmy. Timmy then goes down stairs. "What is it"? Asked Timmy. "You are going to be babysat by Vicky again" Said Timmy's Parents. "No! Said Timmy. "Bye Timmy" Said Timmy's Parents as they left.

"Let me guess, Vicky is here right"? Asked Dil. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Great, not Vicky" Said Elmer. "This sucks" Said Chester. "I agree" Said Elmer. "Hey twerps" Said Vicky. "What do you want, pathetic excuse of a human being"? Asked Timmy angrily. "Do the chores" Said Vicky as she went downstairs.

"Wow" Said Trixie. "Yeah, I know" Said Mark. Then, they did the chores and finally Vicky was gone for the night. "Seriously, we are going to get a court matter for this soon enough" Said Chester. 'Yeah' Said AJ. "Yep" Said Timmy. "I can't believe Timmy's parents don't care about him" Said Lil.

"Yeah, I know" Said Trixie. "How was Vicky"? Asked Timmy's Parents. "Annoying, why do you always hire her"? Asked Timmy. "We still can't answer that" Said Timmy's Parents as they went upstairs. "Wow" Said Timmy.

"I know, that's ridiculous" Said Sparky while they were out of earshot from the others. "I'm so sick of your parents treating you like junk" Said Wanda. "I know" Said Timmy. "Me too" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing.

"Well, it seems like you are going to have this taken to court probably" said Sparky. "Yeah" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy came back upstairs. "Thankfully, Vicky is gone" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Timmy.

"I'm sick of your parents always leaving you with Vicky" Said Trixie. "Same here" Said Elmer. "Yeah" Said all of Timmy's friends. "I know, guys" Said Timmy. Then, to make matters worse, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis came.

"What do you idiots want"? Asked Timmy angrily. "To destroy all of you" Said Tad. "Yeah" Said Chad. "Bring it" Said Chuckie. "Yeah" Said Phil. Then, Timmy, Chuckie Mark, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie all fought against Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis again.

What will happen? Find out in the next chapter and as of this chapter, there are only 10 left until the sequel comes out!


	42. Chapter 42

Last time, Timmy, Mark, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie were fighting against Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis. "Why don't you just leave us alone"? Asked Timmy angrily. "It's because we want revenge on you for getting us expelled" Said Chad.

"Oh boo hoo" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Chester. "I'll show you a boo hoo" Said Tad. "Just leave us alone" Said AJ angrily. "Yeah" Said Sanjay. "Make us" Said Francis. "Yeah" Said Veronica. "Leave" Said Elmer. "Nope" Said Chad. "I'm so sick of you idiots" Said Timmy. "Nobody cares" Said Tad. "Yeah" Said Francis.

"Get out" Said Tommy. "Make us" Said Veronica. Then, they continued to fight Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis. However, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer got tied up. "Ha, ha, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer got tied up" Laughed Tad. "Yep" Said Chad. "So what, we will still get rid of you" Said Dil.

"Yeah right" Said Veronica. "Yep, this time we will win and afterwards, we will destroy Principal Waxelplax, too" Said Francis. "Yeah, like you will" Said Timmy. "Once again, you think we are bluffing Turner"? Asked Chad. "Yeah" Said Tad. "Just leave" Said Timmy angrily. "Nah" Said Francis.

"We are good right where we are" Said Veronica. "I'm so sick of these idiots" Said Phil. "All of us are Phil, trust me" Said Kimi. Then, they continued to fight against Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis. Timmy had Cosmo, Wanda and Poof transform into a lightsaber yet again.

Also, Sparky bit Veronica. "OW" Said Veronica. "Ha, ha" Laughed Timmy. "Be quiet Timmy" Said Veronica. "Make me" Said Timmy. Then, Veronica and Chad got defeated leaving only Francis and Tad. "Ha, ha, Veronica and Tad got defeated" Laughed Trixie.

"So what"? Said Tad "Yeah" Said Francis. "It just means you're pathetic" Said Lil. "I agree" Said Mark. "Oh be quiet" Said Chad. "Yeah" Said Veronica. "Nah, we are good" Said Kimi.

"Yep" Said Trixie. Then, Timmy, Mark, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Tommy, and Trixie defeated Chad and Francis. "Ha, ha, even though we got tied up, you still got defeated" Said Chester. "So what" Said Tad. "The point is you idiots can leave now" Said Chuckie.

"Next time, we will come up with a diabolical plan that you won't even be ready for" Said Chad. "Yeah" Said Francis. "Ooh, I'm so scared" Said Timmy sarcastically.

"Let's leave" Said Veronica. Then, Veronica, Tad, Chad and Francis left. "Finally, they are gone" Said Tommy. "I know, they are so annoying" Said Timmy.

"Yeah, they can't get over themselves" Said Mark. "Yeah, I agree with that" Said Lil. "Well, it's getting late so me and Chuckie are getting going but see you tomorrow Timmy" Said Kimi. "Yeah" Said Chuckie. "See you guys" Said Timmy.

Then, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer left as well leaving only Timmy, Trixie and Mark. "At least those idiots Tad, Chad, Francis and Veronica are gone" Said Cosmo. "I agree" Said Wanda. "At least I was able to bite Veronica" Said Sparky. "True, that was funny" Said Mark.

"Yep" Said Sparky. "What are you classes tomorrow, Timmy"? Asked Trixie. "Well, I have English, Science, Auto Collision and Welding tomorrow" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Trixie. "Yep, and then for 2,4, 6 I have Gym, Math and Art" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Trixie. "Yep" Said Timmy.

"Sounds interesting" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy and Mark went to sleep while Trixie went back to Dimmsdale after saying goodbye to Timmy. The next day, Timmy went to school and just ignored his parents as he was tired of them. "I'm guessing you're tired of your parents" Said Mark.

"Yeah, his parents always neglect him" Said Wanda. "That's true" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Yeah, I'm tired of my parents, they always neglect me and leave me with Vicky" Said Timmy. "Sorry about that" Said Mark. "It's ok" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy was at school. "Alright class, today you will just read a few chapters in the book but you will have a quiz coming up on Thursday" Said The Teacher. "Well, it's just a short quiz" Said Timmy. "True" Said Dil. "Yeah, it's not bad" Said Tommy. "I agree" Said Phil.

Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale Elementary school, Crocker continues to be a jerk to Timmy behind his back, this time using him in yet another joke. "So, class here's what Timmy looks like" Laughed Crocker. Then, Crocker showed the class a picture of a really ugly beaver.

The entire class except Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer laughed at Timmy alongside Crocker. "Stop laughing at Timmy" Said Trixie angrily. "I can do whatever I want, who cares about that bucktooth idiot" Said Crocker. "WE DO AND HE'S NOT THE IDIOT, YOU ARE" Said Trixie angrily. "YEAH" Said Chester.

"Wah, wah that's all I hear from idiots like you" Said Crocker. "You're the idiot" Said AJ angrily. "Yeah" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said Sanjay. "Aw, do the babies want their pacifier"? Laughed Crocker alongside the other students in the class. "I'm so sick of you, Crocker" Said Trixie. "Boo hoo" Said Crocker.

"We are going to get Principal Waxelplax to get you fired" Said Chester. "Yeah" Said Aj. "Yeah, like that pathetic principal can do anything" Said Crocker. "She will and we will even tell her that you called her pathetic" Said Trixie. "Yep" Said AJ. "Yeah, just wait, Crocker" Said Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Chester.

"This will be fun" Said AJ. "Blah, blah, blah" Said Crocker. Meanwhile, Timmy was then in 3rd period science alongside Tommy, Dil, Lil and Susie. "Alright class, we are going to watch a volcano movie all you have to do is take a few notes" Said Mr. Beaker. "Cool" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Susie.

"Sounds easy" Said Tommy. "Yep" Said Dil. "Not too bad" Said Lil. After that, it was 5th period which was Auto Collision. "Sweet, Auto Collision" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Phil. "I can't wait" Said Chuckie. "Me neither" Said Tommy. Then, they had fun building a car in Auto Collision.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer told Principal Waxelplax that Crocker called her pathetic. "THAT CROCKER, I'M GOING TO GET HIM FIRED" Said Principal Waxelplax. "He deserves it" Said Trixie. "We all agree" Said Chester. "Yep" Said Sanjay. "I'm tired of Crocker" Said Elmer.

The final class was Welding and Timmy and his other friends who was in welding just watched a video on how to weld better. After the class day was over, Timmy met up with Tommy, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi. Chuckie was still in detention, however. "That school day wasn't too bad" Said Timmy.

"True" Said Tommy. "Now we should get back to your house to do some homework and have fun afterwards" Said Kimi. "Yeah" Said Lil. "Right" Said Timmy as they walked to his house.


	43. Chapter 43

Timmy, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were at Timmy's house alongside Mark. "Alright, well the homework isn't too bad thankfully today" Said Timmy. "True" Said Dil. "All I have is English and some Science homework" Said Timmy. "Ah ok" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Timmy.

Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer knocked on the door. "Coming" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy" Said Chester. "Hey Chester. "Hey, my love, we had a terrible day at school today" Said Trixie. "Why"? Asked Timmy. "Crocker used a beaver video and made fun of you yet again" Said AJ.

"Yeah" Said Sanjay. "Then, Crocker even called Principal Waxelplax pathetic" Said Elmer. "Wow" Said Timmy. "I know, that was ridiculous" Said Trixie. "I agree, I hope Crocker gets fired" Said Timmy. "Same here" Said Chester. Then, they went upstairs. "Hey guys" Said Trixie. "Hey" Said Kimi.

"Have a lot of homework today"? Asked Chester. "Eh, not too much" Said Lil. "Yeah" Said Tommy. "That's good" Said Chester. "Yep" Said Tommy. "Where's Chuckie at, detention still"? Asked Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Kimi. "That sucks" Said Sanjay. "Yep" Said Kimi.

"Yes, I got my English finished, now on to science" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy alongside Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer got all their homework done. "Well, at least our homework is done" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Timmy.

Meanwhile, Chuckie was in detention alongside The Bully and they had to work together. Great, I have to work with that idiot thought Chuckie. Great, I have to work with that idiot Finster, thought The Bully. The Detention teacher then saw that Chuckie and The Bully were glaring at each other.

The Detention teacher was not happy. "Enough, do you want to have two more weeks added"? Asked The Detention Teacher. "No" Said Chuckie. "No" Said The Bully. "Then work" Said The Detention Teacher. "Fine" Said Chuckie and the Bully.

Now back to Timmy, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Mark and Elmer. "Alright, let's have some fun" Said Elmer. However, before they do …. "Oh Timmy" Called his Parents. "Uh oh" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy came down stairs.

"We are going somewhere stupid and leaving you with Vicky" Said Timmy's Dad. "Please no" Said Timmy. "Well, too bad" Said Timmy's Mom. "Hello twerp" Said Vicky as she had a chainsaw of course. "Bye Timmy" Said Timmy's parents. "Great" Said Timmy angrily.

Then, Timmy went upstairs and told Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Mark and Elmer that Vicky was here. "Great, Vicky is here" Said Dil. "I know, this sucks" Said Phil. "Why does she have to be here"? Asked Phil. "I don't know" Said Timmy.

"Hey twerps, you are going to do the chores" Said Vicky. "What if we don't want to huh"? Asked Dil. "Yeah" Said Phil. "Then I will tell your parents who I know now as well" Said Vicky. Perfect thought Timmy. Then, Timmy whispered to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"I wish Vicky would do her own chores" Whispered Timmy. The wish was then granted. "Actually, I will do the chores" Said Vicky. "Why is she doing them now"? Asked Tommy. "Let's just say, she had a sudden change of heart for today" Said Timmy. "Works for me" Said Kimi as they go to play videogames.

After having fun with Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Mark, it was already 8 pm and they all left except for Trixie and Mark. So, only Timmy, Trixie and Mark were left. "How was Vicky"? Asked Timmy's Parents. "Annoying but thankfully she did the chores today" Said Timmy.

"Oh, ok" Said Timmy's Parents who then went upstairs. "I'm seriously getting tired of your parents neglecting you" Said Sparky. "Same here" Said Cosmo. "Yeah, everyone is" Said Wanda. "I know, I'm so tired of them leaving me with Vicky all the time" Said Timmy.

"Well, it looks like it will be time for court to decide where you will live I suppose since your parents are so neglectful" Said Trixie. "True, at least Chester, Sanjay, Elmer and AJ will live here after this year is over" Said Timmy. "True" said Trixie. "Even I'm sick of Vicky" Said Mark.

"True, nobody likes her" Said Timmy. "Poof, Poof' Said Poof agreeing. "I can't believe your parents are even like this" Said Wanda. "Yeah, I know" Said Cosmo. "I agree" Said Timmy. Then, it was time for bed and Trixie went back to Dimmsdale.

The next day it was 2,4 and 6 which was Gym, Math and Art. "Time for gym" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Phil. "I can't wait" Said Tommy. "I hate detention" said Chuckie. "Well, Chuckie, just 12 more days now" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Chuckie. Then, Timmy, Phil and Tommy went to gym.

"Alright, today we are going to test you based on how far you can run in a mile" Said the Gym instructor. "Alright" Said Timmy. Then, they ran a mile. After that was over, it was time for Math. "I hope Math is ok" Said Timmy. "It should be" Said Dil. "True" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Phil.

The math class didn't end up being too bad as they only watched a video on the History of math. "That math class was boring" Said Dil. "True but at least we didn't do too much" Said Timmy. "True" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Tommy. After that, it was 6th period which was Art class.

"Time for my favorite class today, Art" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Wanda. "This will be great" Said Kimi. "Yep" Said Lil. Chuckie was allowed to go to class too and he did. "Alright, I wonder what we will be doing today" Said Chuckie. "We will see" Said Timmy.

"Alright class, today you are just going to try and create the Eiffel Tower" said The Art Teacher. "Cool" Said Timmy. They then did and after that, the class day was over. "Alright" Said Timmy. Suddenly, however Jorgen poofs up. "What's up Jorgen"? Asked Timmy.

"Well, the Pixies are trying to take over fairy world since you don't live in Dimmsdale anymore" Said Jorgen. "Great, we will stop them" Said Timmy. "Call Trixie and tell her we will need help too" Said Jorgen. "Right" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy calls Trixie telling her the pixies are taking over fairy world. "Great" Said Trixie. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy told Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi and Chuckie he has something going on but he will be back later via text. "Ok, it's time to battle against the Pixies" Said Wanda. "Great" Said Sparky.

'Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. What will happen and will Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, Trixie and Timmy be able to stop the pixies from attacking fairy world? Find out in the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

When we last left off, Jorgen told Timmy, Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof that the Pixies were taking over fairy world. He also told Timmy to call Trixie too. "Great, the pixies are at it again" Said Timmy. "I know" Said Wanda. "I'm going to call Trixie and tell her, like Jorgen said" Said Timmy.

"Ok" Said Sparky. Then, Timmy calls Trixie. "Hello Timmy"? Asked Trixie. "Trixie, the pixies are taking over fairy world" Said Timmy. "Who are the pixies"? Asked Trixie. "They are evil creatures that want to take over Fairy World in order to get more power" Said Timmy.

"Wow" Said Trixie. "I know" Said Timmy. "Well, I'm on the way" Said Trixie. "Ok" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy hung up. "I called Trixie, Jorgen" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Jorgen. 15 minutes later, Trixie showed up.

"Man, it took a while to show up from Dimmsdale to here, now let's go to fairy world to stop them" Said Trixie. "Well, we need a plan first" Said Wanda. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Yeah, I agree with that" Said Cosmo. "Alright, how about we disguise ourselves"? Asked Sparky.

"That could work but, they may see through our plans" Said Wanda. "Great" Said Sparky. "Well, we will come up with something to stop them" Said Timmy. "Yeah, we will" Said Jorgen. Meanwhile in Fairy World …. "Ha, ha, ha, we have taken control of Fairy World again" Said Sanderson.

"Yeah, and that twerp Timmy is no longer in Dimmsdale" Laughed H.P. "Yep" Said Sanderson. "This was too easy" Said H.P. "I agree, what should we do when we take over, boss"? Asked Sanderson. "The first thing we do is destroy Turner, Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky and Trixie" Said H.P.

"Good plan" Said Sanderson as they both laugh. Now back to Jorgen, Trixie, Timmy, Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. "What should we do"? Asked Timmy. "How about we just sneak up from behind them and get them"? Suggested Cosmo. "That may work" Said Trixie.

"Well, how about we try it"? Asked Timmy. "Right" Said Wanda. "Yeah" Said Jorgen. Then, Jorgen, Trixie, Timmy, Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof went to Fairy World to prepare for battle against H.P and Sanderson again. Meanwhile with Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi …

"I wonder what Timmy had to do"? Asked Dil. "Who knows, but probably something important" Said Tommy. "True" Said Dil. "Yeah, he probably had to something important but we will see him later" Said Lil. "True" Said Phil. "I hope Chuckie is ok in detention" Said Kimi.

"I'm sure he is" Said Tommy. Now back to Jorgen, Trixie, Timmy, Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof as they reached Fairy World finally. "Alright, there's Sanderson and H.P" whispered Timmy. "Yeah" whispered Cosmo. "Let's sneak up on them" whispered Trixie. "Right" whispered Timmy.

Then, Trixie, Jorgen, Timmy, Sparky, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof capture Sanderson and H.P in a butterfly net. "Great, Turner and his gang snuck up on us" Said Sanderson. "Yeah" Said H.P. "Ha, we have stopped you" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Sparky. "We will take over Fairy World" Said H.P. "Yeah" Said Sanderson.

"Yeah right, you're in a butterfly net" laughed Jorgen. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Foiled again" Said H.P. "Yeah" Said Sanderson. Then, H.P and Sanderson were thrown in Abracatraz for trying to take over Fairy World. "That's what you get" Said Jorgen. "Yeah" Said Cosmo.

"We will get out of here and take over Fairy World and when we do, oh, you better wait" Said Sanderson. "Yeah" Said H.P. "Don't make us laugh" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Trixie. Then, H.P. and Sanderson were once again trapped. "At least now they are gone" Said Jorgen. "Yep" Said Cosmo.

"See, Timmy helped save the world again" Said Trixie. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier, I can tell that Crocker is a nut job" Said Jorgen. "No kidding, hopefully he gets fired" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie. "Crocker is sure annoying, always trying to capture us" Said Wanda. "Yep" Said Cosmo.

Then, Jorgen went back to Fairy World and Timmy went back to his house alongside Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky. "Alright, we are now back at the house" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Thankfully we saved Fairy World again" Said Cosmo.

"I agree" Said Timmy. "Thankfully, H.P and Sanderson are trapped at least" Said Trixie. "Yep, for now anyways but at least they can't do anything right now" Said Timmy. "True" Said Sparky. "How was the battle? Asked Mark. "It was good, we got rid of the Pixies" Said Timmy.

"That's good" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer knocked on the door. "Hey Timmy, it's us, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer" Said Chester. "Hey Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer" Said Timmy. "Hey, how was school today"? Asked Elmer.

"It was good" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Elmer. "Yep" Said Timmy. "We enjoyed school today too but of course Crocker isn't fired just yet" Said Sanjay. "He will be soon especially when he called Professor Waxelplax pathetic" Said Trixie. "True" Said AJ.

"I can't wait for Crocker to be fired, I'm so sick of him" Said Chester. "All of us are, trust me" Said Timmy. Then, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi knocked on the door. "Hey Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi" Said Timmy. "Hey Timmy, did you enjoy school today"? Asked Kimi.

"Yeah, but I bet Chuckie didn't" Said Timmy. "Yeah, but he will be out of detention soon enough just 11 more days" Said Kimi. "True" Said Timmy. "Anyways what was going on today"? Asked Tommy. "Well, we had to fight more enemies" Said Timmy. "Wow" Said Phil. "I know" Said Timmy.

"How many enemies can you get"? Asked Lil. "Who knows"? Asked Timmy. "Apparently a lot" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Trixie. Meanwhile, Chuckie finally got out of detention. "Alright just 10 more days now after today thankfully" Said Chuckie to himself. Then, Chas and Kira picked him up.

"So Chuckie just 10 more days left of detention" Said Chas. "Thankfully" Said Chuckie. "Yeah but you're still going to be punished for a few more days afterwards" Said Kira. "Drat" Said Chuckie. Now back to Timmy and his friends as they continue to hang out. Suddenly, however, the power went out.

"Great, the power is out" Said Timmy. "I know, now we can't see anything" Said Chester. "Well, it looks like it's raining outside, that's why there's a power outage" Said AJ. "I guess we will just have to wait it out" Said Sanjay. "Yeah" Said Elmer.


	45. Chapter 45

There are only going to be 6 more chapters until the sequel comes out with Imaginary Gary, Remy, Nega Chin and other villains from the Fairly odd Parents kidnapping Trixie and Timmy and the others have to rescue her. Anyways on with the story.

When we last left off, there was a power outage. "Man, power outages are annoying" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie. "I hope we are ok" Said Chester. "We should be, we just need to wait" Said Mark. "Yeah" Said AJ. Then, Chuckie came in the house. "Wow, it's dark in here" Said Chuckie.

"Hey Chuckie, good to see you" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Tommy. "Hey guys, it's nice to see you too, and I'm glad detention is going to be done soon" Said Chuckie. "Yeah, me too" Said Kimi. "Next time though, make sure you don't pick a fight like that" Said Dil. "Yeah" Said Lil.

"I won't next time, I will just tell Pangborn" Said Chuckie. "That's good" Said Phil. "Yep "Said Chuckie. "When will this stupid power outage be done"? Asked Elmer. "Who knows Elmer" Said Sanjay. "It will be soon enough" Said Tommy. "Yeah, we just need to wait patiently" Said Trixie.

Then, the power was finally back up. "Well, at least the power is back" Said Mark. "True" Said Timmy. "Well now what do you want to do"? Asked Lil. "Want to play videogames"? Asked Timmy. "Sure, but of course Chuckie can only watch" Said Kimi. "I know" Said Chuckie.

Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Mark, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi played video games while Chuckie watched. Then ….. "Oh Timmy" Said Timmy's Parents. "Oh, great, I'll be back" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Dil. "What do you want"? Asked Timmy, still not really happy.

"Vicky is here" Said Timmy's Dad. "Come on" Said Timmy angrily. "Bye Timmy" Said Timmy's Parents. "Guess what, I brought Tootie along too" Said Vicky. "Hello idiots, ready to do our bidding"? Asked Tootie. "Guys, bad news" Said Timmy.

"What is it"? Asked Phil. "Vicky is here, alongside Tootie" Said Timmy. "Great" Said Chester. "Looks like the case will be going on soon" Said AJ. "Yep, the mayor of Dimmsdale has already scheduled a court meeting for my parents but they don't know yet and will find out later when I tell them" Said Timmy.

"Well, that's good" Said Sanjay. "Yeah, sorry your parents are like this" Said Elmer. "It's ok" Said Timmy. "Oh twerp" Said Vicky. "What do you want annoying pathetic human"? Asked Timmy. "Do the chores while me and Tootie watch movies" Said Vicky. "Yep" Said Tootie laughing.

"Whatever you say, both of you are pathetic, you don't dictate my love life Tootie" Said Timmy. "So what, Trixie has rejected you so much in the past" Said Tootie. "Yeah but we made up now" Said Trixie. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Oh blah, blah, blah, you are going to pay for choosing Trixie over me" Said Tootie.

"Ooh, I'm so scared" Said Timmy. "You better be, you don't even know what we are going to do" Said Tootie. "Blah" Said Timmy. Then, it was finally time for Vicky and Tootie to go later. "Finally Vicky and Tootie are gone" Said Timmy to Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Sparky as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I know, looks like the court case is going to happen soon" Said Wanda. "Yep" Said Timmy. "I'm sorry about that" Said Sparky. "It's ok, Sparky" Said Timmy. "Too bad your parents don't care about you" Said Cosmo. "True, but at least I have friends and Trixie cares for me" Said Timmy.

"True" Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof" said Poof agreeing. "Excited for school tomorrow"? Asked Wanda. "Eh, it's ok, I suppose and it's Thursday tomorrow so 1,3,5 and 7" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Wanda. "I really just don't like Vicky" Said Timmy. "Nobody does, trust me" Said Wanda.

"Remember when you saved her"? Asked Cosmo. "Yeah, but at least it's over now" Said Timmy. "True" Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof said Poof. "How was Vicky and Tootie"? Asked Timmy's Parents. "Annoying, oh and btw, you are going to have a court case soon" Said Timmy. "Why"? Asked his parents.

"It's because, you always neglect me and my friends and I are getting tired of it" Said Timmy. "Oh" Said Timmy's Parents. Then, they went upstairs, with terrified looks class their faces. "Well, looks like your parents know they screwed up" Said Cosmo. "True" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Wanda.

"Well, what are you going to do now"? Asked Sparky. "Go upstairs to talk to my friends" Said Timmy. "Ok" Said Sparky. Then. Timmy went upstairs. "So, I told my parents and they were shocked" Said Timmy. "Well, of course they are" Said AJ. "True, I'm tired of them hurting you, Timmy" Said Trixie.

"Same here" Said Timmy. "All of us are, trust me" Said Phil. "Well, it's getting late, so see you tomorrow, Timmy" Said Chester. "Yeah" Said AJ. "See you guys" Said Timmy. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer left. Everyone else also left except Mark and Trixie and the others all said goodbye to Timmy.

"Well, it's getting late now and I will have class tomorrow" Said Timmy. "Yep that's true, see you tomorrow my love" Said Trixie. "See you" Said Timmy. Then, they kissed and Trixie left. "Alright, good night Timmy, sorry I have to stay" Said Mark. "It's ok, it's in case Mandie comes back" Said Timmy.

"True" Said Mark. "Anyways night" Said Timmy. "Night" Said Mark. The next day, it was 1,3,5 and 7 so Timmy had English, Science, Auto Collision and Welding. "Time for English" Said Timmy. "Yep, I wonder when the court case will be"? Asked Wanda. "I guess we will see" Said Timmy. "True" Said Cosmo.

"Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Well, let's hope English isn't too bad today" Said Tommy. "It should be ok" Said Timmy. "True" Said Dil. "Well, let's see what happens" Said Phil. Then the class began. "Ok class, today is just a video on the history of English" Said The Teacher.

"Eh, not too bad" Said Timmy. "True" Said Phil. Then, after English, it was time for Science. "Time for Science" Said Timmy. "Yeah, I can't wait" Said Dil. "Really"? Asked Timmy. "Well, I'm actually good at science" Said Dil. "Oh, ok" Said Timmy.

"Yep" Said Dil as they walked to science class alongside Tommy and Lil. They were then in Science class. "Alright class today, it's time for a lab on dissecting frogs" Said Mr. Beaker. "Well, ok" Said Timmy. "Weird" Said Lil. "True but let's just see what happens" Said Timmy. "Yeah" Said Tommy.


	46. Chapter 46

"Alright class, I'm now going to select Partners" Said Mr. Beaker. "Tommy and Timmy, Lil and Dil, Angelica and Tam and Tap. "Alright, let's do this Timmy" Said Tommy. "I hope I don't mess it up" Said Timmy. "It shouldn't be too bad" Said Tommy. Then, the dissections begin.

"This is sure weird" Said Lil. "I know, right" Said Dil. "So Timmy, when is the court case with your parents"? Asked Tommy. "It's going on in a couple of days on Saturday I believe" Said Timmy. "Ah ok" Said Tommy. "Yeah, my parents neglected me too much" Said Timmy. "No kidding" Said Tommy.

Then, science was over. "Man, that was such a gross class today, dissecting frogs" Said Lil. "True" Said Dil. Then, it was 5th period which was Auto Collision. "Cool, it's time for Auto Collision" Said Timmy. "I can't wait" Said Phil. "Me neither" Said Tommy.

Meanwhile, at Dimmsdale Elementary school, Crocker got fired by Principal Waxelplax and Mr. Bickles became Trixie, Chester AJ, Sanjay and Elmer's teacher alongside other students. "Thankfully Crocker got fired" Said AJ. "He deserved it for hurting Timmy" Said Trixie. "I know" said Chester.

"At least now he's fired though but hopefully he doesn't try to get revenge" Said Sanjay. "Eh, if he does, we will be ready" Said Elmer. Meanwhile ….. "They think they can fire me eh, I will come back and get my revenge" Said Crocker who was going to try and get revenge in the next couple chapters.

Meanwhile, Timmy was now in Auto Collision alongside Phil, Dil, Chuckie and Tommy. "Sweet, I can't wait to see what happens today" Said Chuckie. "Me neither" Said Dil. "Alright class, today, we are going to weld some metal" Said Mr. Todd. "Well ok" Said Timmy.

"Eh it's fine" Said Phil. "True, it could be worse" Said Chuckie. Then, they welded metal and then, speaking of the latter, it was time for Welding. "Now time for Welding" Said Timmy. "So, the court case is going to be Saturday"? Asked Wanda while they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, it will be on Saturday" Said Timmy. "Sorry that this has to be done" Said Cosmo. "It's ok, Cosmo, I'll be fine" Said Timmy. "True, we are just tired of your parents neglecting you and your friends are also tired of them neglecting you as well" Said Wanda. "True" Said Timmy.

"Poof, Poof said Poof agreeing. Then, it was Welding time. After that, it was over. "Well, that school day was ok" Said Timmy. "Yeah, it could have been worse" Said Kimi. "Too bad Chuckie still has detention" Said Timmy. "True, but at least he only has 9 more days after today" Said Kimi.

"Well, that's good at least" Said Phil. "Yep" Said Kimi. Then, Timmy, alongside Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were at his house. "Man, that was so disgusting dissecting frogs today" Said Lil. "I agree with that, I wasn't expecting to do that" Said Timmy. "Me neither" Said Dil.

"So, Timmy, do you know when the court case will be"? Asked Lil. "It will be on Saturday" Said Timmy. "Oh ok" Said Lil. "Yep" Said Timmy. "At least we don't have homework today" Said Dil. "I'm gald that we don't have any homework today, so we can just relax" Said Kimi.

"I know, one of the rare days we get no homework but at least most of the time we just get a little amount of homework" Said Timmy. "True" Said Kimi. "So, let me guess, today you will leave me with Vicky, right"? Asked Timmy annoyed with his parents once he got in.

"No, we are just going to stay here today" Said Timmy's Parents. Then, they went upstairs. "Weird that they would just stay here today" Said Sparky while Timmy was out of earshot since his friends were getting some food while he decided to go upstairs.

"I know, that is weird" Said Timmy. "I expected you to be left with Vicky today but I guess not" Said Wanda. "I've never had that happen" Said Timmy. "I know, that was unexpected" Said Cosmo. "True" Said Timmy. "Doing anything fun today"? Asked Wanda.

"Well, we are just going to play video games" Said Timmy. "Ah ok" Said Cosmo. "Yeah" Said Timmy. "Well, have fun" Said Sparky. "Thanks Sparky" Said Timmy. "You're welcome" Said Sparky. Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer knocked on the door. "Hey guys" Said Timmy.

"Hey, guess what funny thing happened today"? Asked Trixie. "What's that"? Asked Timmy. "Crocker got fired" Said Trixie. "Ha, serves him right" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Chester. "Crocker sucks" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said Sanjay. "Let's just hope he doesn't get revenge" Said AJ.

"True" Said Timmy. "Seems weird that your parents decided to stay instead of leave today" Said Mark. "I know, probably because they are nervous that the court case is coming up" Said Timmy. "That's true" Said Mark. "I'm sorry this has to happen, Timmy" Said AJ. "It's alright, AJ" Said Timmy.

"Just remember, at least you have friends who care" Said Sanjay. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "You're welcome" Said Sanjay. "Let's play some videogames" Said Tommy. "Right" Said Timmy.

So, Timmy, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Mark played videogames. In the meantime, Chuckie got out of detention. "Well, at least now only 8 more days after today" Said Chuckie. Then, Kira and Chas drove Chuckie back home.

"Alright Chuckie, we are going home now" Said Chas. "Yeah" Said Kira. "Alright" Said Chuckie. Meanwhile, it was now late. "Well, now it's late, unfortunately" Said Kimi. "It's fine, I had fun" Said Timmy. "Me too, see you tomorrow, Timmy" Said Phil. "See you Phil" Said Timmy.

"Later Timmy" Said Tommy. "See you Tommy" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy" Said Dil. "Later Dil" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy" Said Lil. "See you Li" Said Timmy. "Later, Timmy" Said Kimi. "See you Kimi" Said Timmy. It was then just Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Mark and Timmy.

"Alright, later Timmy" Said Chester. "See you, Chester" Said Timmy. "Later, Timmy" Said AJ. "Later AJ" Said Timmy. "See you, Timmy" Said Sanjay. "See you Sanjay" Said Timmy. "Later Timmy" Said Elmer. "See you Elmer" Said Timmy. Then, it was just Trixie, Timmy and Mark.

"So, the court case is going on soon"? Asked Trixie. "I'm afraid so" Said Timmy. "I'm sorry that this had to happen" Said Trixie. "It's ok, Trixie" Said Timmy. "Your parents must be nervous" Said Cosmo. "Well, that is true" Said Wanda. "They know they messed up though I suppose" Said Mark.

"True" Said Timmy. "Well, let's getting late, I will see you tomorrow" Said Trixie. "See you Trixie, have a goodnight" Said Timmy. "You as well" Said Trixie. Then Timmy and Trixie kissed and Trixie left, leaving only Mark and Timmy. "Alright, goodnight Timmy" Said Mark.

"Night Mark" Said Timmy. "Night Timmy' Said Wanda. "Night Wanda" Said Timmy. "Night" Said Cosmo. "Night Cosmo" Said Timmy. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof saying goodnight. "Goodnight, Poof" Said Timmy. "Night Timmy and again, sorry what happened" Said Sparky.

"It's alright and goodnight, Sparky" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Mark, Sparky, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof went to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

The next day was Friday and it was 2,4,6 which was Gym, Math and Art. "It's gym time today" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Phil. "I wonder what we are going to do today in gym" Said Tommy. "Who knows"? Timmy answered. "Guess we will see" Said Tommy. "True" Said Timmy.

"Today, everyone's going to be tested on pushups" Said the Gym instructor. "Alright, fair enough" Said Timmy. "Sounds easy enough" Said Phil. Then, Phil, Timmy and Tommy did pushups in gym. The class was then over. "Eh, that wasn't bad" Said Timmy. "True" Said Tommy.

"Let's go to math now" Said Phil. "Right" Said Timmy. "I hope math is ok for today, the other day we just watched a video but we will see what happens today" Said Dil. "True" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Dil, Phil and Tommy went to Math.

"Alright class, today we are going to take a short pop-quiz" The math teacher said. "Drat" Said Timmy. "Well, let's just get this over with" Said Dil. Then, the pop quiz wasn't too bad and Timmy, Phil, Dil, and Tommy got 90% on it. "Well, thankfully we got 90%" Said Timmy.

"Yeah, it could be worse" Said Dil. "True" Said Timmy. "I did pretty well too and got 90% said Susie. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Susie. "Well, see you after school" Said Tommy. "See you after school" Said Timmy.

Then, Dil, Tommy and Phil left to their next class. "Time for Art now" Said Timmy. "Hopefully your parents don't leave you with Vicky today" Said Wanda.

"They shouldn't considering the court case is going on tomorrow" Said Timmy. "Well, hopefully" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Alright, ready for Art"? Asked Kimi. "I sure am" Said Timmy. "Me too, I can't wait to see what's going on today" Said Lil.

"Alright class, today, paint whatever you want" Said The Art Teacher. "Cool" Said Timmy. "That sounds fun" Said Kimi. "I agree" Said Lil. "Same here, it's fun to paint our own thing" Said Chuckie. Then, the school day was over and it was finally time for the weekend. "Time for the weekend finally" Said Timmy.

"Too bad Chuckie still has detention right now" Said Dil. "Yeah, but he should be out soon enough" Said Tommy. "True, he only has like 8 days left now" Said Kimi. "True" Said Phil. "Are your parents going to leave you with Vicky, Timmy"? Asked Lil. "I don't know yet, hopefully not" Said Timmy.

"Thankfully we don't have homework today" Said Dil. "I know" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were at Timmy's house while of course, Chuckie was in detention for the time being. "Did you enjoy your day today"? Asked Mark. "Yep, I did" Said Timmy.

"Well, that's good" Said Mark. "I agree" Said Timmy. Meanwhile in detention ….. "Too bad I still have detention but at least it will be over soon enough" Said Chuckie to himself. Chuckie had to work on random busy work for today which was tedious. "Too bad it's just busy work" Said Chuckie.

"Well, get started" Said The Detention teacher. "Whatever" Said The Bully. Back at Timmy's house, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer knocked on the door. "That must be Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer" Said Timmy. Then, they came in. "How was your day"? Asked Timmy.

"It was ok" Said AJ. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Yeah, and how was your day, awesome boyfriend"? Asked Trixie. "It was good" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Trixie. "Yep" Said Timmy. "Mine was ok" Said Sanjay. "Yeah, same here" Said Elmer.

"Do you have any homework, Timmy"? Asked Chester. "Nope, not today" Said Timmy. "Cool" Said Chester. "I agree, it's awesome" Said Timmy. "Are your parents going to leave you with Vicky today"? Asked AJ. "I'm not sure, they aren't home right now, so that isn't a good sign" Said Timmy.

"I know, let's hope they don't leave you with her" Said Sanjay. "I know" Said Timmy. "They shouldn't, considering the court case will be going on" Said Trixie. "I know, the court case is coming up soon" Said Timmy. "Sorry that has to happen" Said Mark. "It's alright, it's not your fault" Said Timmy.

"Any plans for the weekend, besides that Timmy"? Asked Phil. "No, not really, what about you"? Asked Timmy. "Nothing really" Said Phil. "Ah ok" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy's parents came back home. "Well, at least they are home now" Said Dil. "True" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy decided to talk to his parents. "Are you leaving me with Vicky today"? Asked Timmy. "No, we aren't" Said Timmy's parents. They then went upstairs. "Good, Vicky isn't coming" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Wanda while they were out of earshot. "True, Vicky is annoying" Said Sparky.

"I know" Said Timmy. "Well, what are you going to do right now"? Asked Cosmo. "Well, I'm going to play videogames with Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Mark" Said Timmy. "Well, have fun" Said Wanda. Thanks" Said Timmy. "

I wonder what will happen tomorrow at the case" Said Cosmo. "I guess we will find out" Said Timmy. "True, again sorry about your parents mistreating you all the time" Said Sparky. "It's alright" Said Timmy. "Poof, Poof said Poof agreeing with Sparky.

"Alright, let's have fun and play some videogames" Said Timmy. "Let's play Mario Kart Wii" Said Kimi. "Sure" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer and Mark all played Mario Kart Wii.

In the meantime, Chuckie was almost done with the day's detention. "Thankfully, detention is almost over for today" Said Chuckie. Then, it was finally over. "Finally" Said Chuckie. "All right time to go home" Said Chas. "Can I please visit Timmy"? Asked Chuckie.

"You're still in trouble but I guess, just don't play videogames" Said Kira. "Ok" Said Chuckie. Then, Chuckie was at Timmy's house. "Hey guys" Said Chuckie. "Hey Chuckie, how was detention"? Asked Tommy. "It was ok" Said Chuckie. "Well, that's good" Said Kimi. "True" Said Lil.

"Interesting that Vicky isn't here" Said Chuckie. "It's probably because of my court case tomorrow" Said Timmy. "True" Said Dil. Then they went back to Mario Kart Wii except for Chuckie who was just watching. "Sweet, I'm in first place right now" Said Sanjay. "Not for long" Said Trixie.

Trixie then threw a red koopa shell. "Drat" Said Sanjay. "Yes" Said Trixie. "I can't believe I'm in 5th place" Said Dil. "Better than me being in 8th place" Said Tommy. "True" Said Dil. "I can't believe I'm in 11th place" Said Elmer. Then, it was already 9 pm.

"Alright, see you Timmy, good luck with your court case" Said Tommy. "Thanks" Said Timmy. Then, Tommy and Dil left for their house. "See you Timmy" Said Lil. "See you guys" Said Timmy. Lil and Phil then left. "Alright, me and Chuckie are going to get going too" said Kimi. "See you later" Said Timmy.

That left Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer. "Alright Timmy, good luck tomorrow" Said Elmer. "Thanks Elmer" Said Timmy. "You're welcome" Said Elmer. "Alright Timmy, see you later" Said AJ. "Later" Said Timmy. "I had fun anyways later" Said Chester. "See you" Said Timmy.

Then, it was just Trixie, Timmy and Mark left. "Are you ready for tomorrow's court case"? Asked Trixie. "I am" Said Timmy. "Good luck" Said Wanda. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "Want me to sleep here tonight with you"? Asked Trixie. "If you want" Said Timmy. "Alright" Said Trixie.

"Night guys" Said Sparky. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof. "Night" Said Timmy. They then went to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day, it was Saturday and also the court case of whether or not Timmy's Parents will lose custody over him. Then, it was time to wake up, but Timmy was still sleeping when it was 11:30 am. Meanwhile, Trixie and Mark woke up. "He must be tired" Whispered Mark.

"I guess he is, but he looks cute in his sleep" Said Trixie. "I hope the court case is alright for him" Whispered Mark. "Me too" Whispered Trixie. "It's kind of weird that Timmy is still sleeping" Whispered Sparky. "I agree, but he should wake up soon" Whispered Wanda. "Hopefully" Whispered Cosmo.

"Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. Then, 12:00 pm rolled around and Timmy finally woke up. "Whoa, it's already noon, I must have been tired" Said Timmy. "You sure were" Said Sparky.

"I hope the court case goes well today but my parents should know that people are getting tired of them being neglectful" Said Timmy. "That's true" Said Cosmo. "I know I'm tired of them being neglectful" Said Wanda. "I agree" Said Mark. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing.

"Trust me, all of us are getting tired of them mistreating Timmy" Said Trixie. "I agree" Said Timmy. "What time is the court case at"? Asked Mark. 'It's going to be at 4 pm" Said Timmy. "Ah ok" Said Mark. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Mark and Trixie went to eat a late breakfast.

Meanwhile, Crocker was steaming that he got fired. "I will get my revenge on those idiots for firing me, they just wait, I will destroy that stupid elementary school" Said Crocker as he laughs that he built a machine. Now back to Timmy, Trixie and Mark alongside Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky.

"I wonder if your parents are nervous" Said Sparky. "They must be considering they haven't said a word" Said Timmy. "True" Said Wanda. "Hey Timmy" Said Timmy's Parents. "Are you ready for the court case"? Asked Timmy although he wasn't really happy with them still.

"Yes, we are" Said Timmy's Dad. "We are ready" Said Timmy's mom. Then, they went back upstairs, not really saying another word since they were nervous. "Wow" Said Mark. "I agree" Said Trixie. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof.

Then, it was 3 pm and Timmy, Trixie and Mark alongside Cosmo, Wanda Poof and Sparky decided to eat lunch. "Alright, I'll just eat something small since I'm not too hungry" Said Timmy. "Same here" Said Trixie. Then, lunch was over and it was 3:30 pm and so it was time to go to the case almost.

Mark had to stay home due to being an alien and Sparky had to stay home because he's a dog but Trixie alongside Cosmo, Wanda and Poof came alongside Timmy to watch the case too.

Then, Timmy and his parents were at the case alongside Timmy's friends like Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi as well as their parents and Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer. "I hope the case goes well" Whispered Tommy. "Thanks" Whispered Timmy. "Court is now in session" Said the Judge.

"We have noticed that you two as Timmy's Parents have been so neglectful" Said The Mayor of Dimmsdale. They then showed a video of Timmy's Parents leaving Timmy with Vicky of course. "Here's another video" Said The Mayor. "Hooray, Timmy's going to Military school" Said Timmy's Dad.

"What, you guys can't be serious" came Timmy's reply. "Sure we are, Military school will be great for you son, you'll learn stuff like rules and discipline" came Timmy's Dad's reply. "We can finally rent out your room" Came Timmy's Mom's reply. "You can't sign that permission slip" Said Timmy.

"Why not"? Both of Timmy's Parents asked. "Because you're out of pencils" Said Timmy. "No problem" Said Timmy's Dad. "This definitely is a problem" Said Timmy. The crowd gasped at this. "Uh oh" Said Timmy's Dad. "It doesn't seem good for Timmy's Parents" Whispered AJ.

"I agree" Whispered Chester. "What do you have to say in your defense"? Asked The Mayor. "We don't know" Said Timmy's Dad. "Yeah" Said Timmy's Mom. "Wow, this is sure going bad for Timmy's parents" Said Trixie. "I agree" Said Dil. "Next video" Said The Judge.

"Here is another video of you leaving on a vacation without Timmy" Said The Mayor. "Hey son, we just went on a skiing vacation and we were wondering, did we forget you"? Asked Timmy's Dad and mom. "Yeah, but it's ok, I'm the chosen on" Came Timmy's reply.

"Great, we are going on a tropical vacation and this time, we promise not to forget you" Said Timmy's Dad. However, a few moments later, Timmy's Mom and Dad drove without Timmy anyways. "Gasp" came the crowd again. "Wow, your friend Timmy's parents sure are neglectful" Said Stu. "I agree" Said Didi.

"I know, I can't believe that his parents left him again" Said Tommy. The video was then over. "We have decided that Timmy will live with AJ and his parents when he moves in the Fall" Said The Mayor. "No" Said Timmy's Dad.

"It's too late, you are so neglectful anyways, court adjourned" Said The Judge. "Well, looks like things didn't go well for your parents" Said AJ. "I know" Said Timmy. "Timmy, we are sorry" Said Timmy's Mom. "It's alright" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy's Mom and Dad went back home.

"Want to go to my house in Dimmsdale for now while you think things over"? Asked Trixie. "Sure" Said Timmy. Timmy then called Sparky and told him that he will be at Trixie's house for the time being. "Ok" Said Sparky. Then Sparky hung up and had told Mark. In the meantime …

"Sorry that you aren't going to live with your parents for about a year" Said Tommy. "It's ok, Tommy" Said Timmy. "If you need anything, just let us know" Said Lil. "Ok" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy went to Trixie's house. "I hope Timmy's ok" Said Chuckie. "He should be" Said Phil.

"So, it looks like I'm living with AJ and his parents once the fall hits" Said Timmy. "I'm sorry this had to be done" Said Trixie. "It's ok, it's not your fault" Said Timmy. Little did Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof realize was that Tad, Francis, Chad and Veronica were on the way once again to be annoying.

"Ha, little do those fools realize we are on the way once again" Said Francis. "I agree, and this time with our new machine, they won't even be ready for it" laughed Chad. "True" Said Tad.

"We found out that Timmy is at Trixie's house because the last time we came, we put a tracker on Timmy" Laughed Veronica. While Timmy and Trixie were at Trixie's house, Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis were almost there. They then showed up. "What do you idiots want"? Asked Timmy angrily.

"To destroy you and that's what we will do" Said Francis. "Bring it" Said Timmy. "How did you even find us"? Asked Trixie. "I installed a tracker on Timmy" Laughed Veronica. "Well whatever, we will win" Said Timmy. "Yeah sure, right" Said Tad. "You won't beat us with this new machine" Said Chad.

"Yeah right" Said Timmy. "You pathetic fools might as well give up" Said Trixie. Will Timmy and Trixie beat Chad, Tad, Veronica and Francis? Find out in the next chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Last time, Timmy and Trixie were fighting Francis, Tad, Chad and Veronica of course. "Why don't you ever give up"? Asked Timmy, annoyed. "It's because we want to get revenge for getting us expelled" Said Tad angrily. "I agree" Said Chad angrily.

"That's your own fault for being a jerk to Timmy" Said Trixie. "You're so stupid Trixie, you gave up everything for a buck tooth idiot" Said Veronica. "He's not an idiot, he's awesome" Said Trixie. "Yeah, and Trixie isn't stupid you four are" Said Timmy. "Whatever you say" Said Francis.

They then continue fighting. Then, Timmy and Trixie ended up destroying Francis, Tad, Chad and Veronica's machine. "GRRRRRRRR" Said Veronica. "Ha, now you can give up" Said Timmy. "We will be back eventually, you just wait" Said Tad. "I agree" Said Chad.

"Whatever, we will beat you like we always do" Said Trixie. "Let's leave" Said Francis. "Agreed" Said Veronica. Then, Tad, Chad, Francis and Veronica left. "I'm so sick of them" Said Timmy. "Trust me, all of us are" Said Trixie. Then, Timmy and Trixie went in Trixie's house. "Hey Mr. Tang" Said Timmy.

"Hi Timmy, how are you doing"? Asked Mr. Tang. "I'm doing ok, just a little sad that my parents neglected me, but I'm doing ok" Said Timmy. "Well, I'm sorry that happened" Said Mr. Tang. "It's ok" Said Timmy. "At least AJ will be taking care of him though for a year" Said Trixie.

"True" Said Timmy. "Are you going to do anything today"? Asked Mr. Tang. "Well, we plan on going bowling to cheer Timmy up after what happened" Said Trixie. "Ah ok, what time will you go"? Asked Mr. Tang. "In a few hours" Said Trixie. "Ok" Said Mr. Tang.

"Can't wait to go bowling" Said Timmy. "Me neither" Said Trixie. A few hours later …. "Alright, let's go bowling" Said Trixie. "Right, see you later, Mr. Tang" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy, hope you have fun" Said Mr. Tang. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "Anytime" Said Mr. Tang.

Then, once Timmy and Trixie were out of earshot, they talked with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "So, you are going bowling right now"? Asked Cosmo. "Yep, we are going to have fun" Said Trixie. "Well, that's good and sorry what happened Timmy but at least you have people who care" Said Wanda.

"It's ok Wanda" Said Timmy. "Poof, poof said Poof asking what's going on after. "Well, Poof, nothing much probably" Said Timmy. "Poof, said Poof saying ok. "Alright, well let's go to the All Grown up area" Said Timmy. "Right" Said Trixie. Meanwhile with Sparky and Mark ….

"I hope Timmy is alright" Said Sparky. "He should be and he just called saying he's going bowling with his friends" Said Mark. "Ok, we can't go unfortunately since I'm a dog and you're an alien" Said Sparky. "True" Said Mark.

Now back to Timmy and Trixie alongside the disguised Cosmo Wanda and Poof as they reach the All Grown up area and then the bowling area. Finally, they meet up with Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi.

Of course however, Chuckie just watches due to still being in trouble for a few more days. "Alright, I'm sorry what happened Timmy" Said Kimi. "It's ok" Said Timmy. "Let's have fun at bowling to cheer you up" Said Sanjay. "I agree" Said Elmer. "Me too" Said Tommy.

Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi bowl while Chuckie just watches. "It's too bad I'm in trouble" Said Chuckie. "I know but at least it's just a few more days" Said Trixie. "True" Said Chuckie. "Alright, so Timmy will go first" Said Dil. "Right' Said Sanjay.

"Hopefully I get something good" Said Timmy. "You'll do great" Said Phil. Then, Timmy managed to get 9 pins. "Cool, you got 9 pins" Said Chester. "True" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy got a spare. "Good job Timmy" Said AJ. "Yeah good job" Said Trixie. "Thanks" Said Timmy. It was then, Trixie's turn. "Alright, my turn" Said Trixie.

"Good luck" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Trixie. Then, Trixie got a strike. "Good job Trixie" Said Timmy. "Thanks boyfriend" Said Trixie. "That was a good bowl" Said Tommy. "I agree" Said Elmer. "Thanks" Said Trixie. Then, it was Chester's turn. "My turn now" Said Chester.

Then, Chester managed to get just 9 pins but missed the last one. "Shoot" Said Chester. "That was still good" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Chester. Then, it was Sanjay's turn. "My turn" Said Sanjay. Sanjay managed to get 8 pins. "Good job" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Sanjay.

"Alright, my turn" Said Elmer. Then, Elmer got a spare. "Good job" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Elmer. "My turn now" Said Tommy. Tommy then manages to get a strike just like Trixie did. "Good job Tommy" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Tommy. Then, it was Dil's turn.

"My turn" Said Dil. Dil manages to get a spare. "Good job" Said Timmy. "Yeah, good job bro" Said Tommy. "Thanks" Said Dil. Then, it was Lil's turn. "My turn now" Said Lil. "Good luck sis" said Phil. "Thanks bro" Said Lil. Then, Lil got a strike. "Good job" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Lil.

"Good job sis" Said Phil. "Thanks bro" Said Lil. "You're welcome" Said Phil. Then, it was Phil's turn. "Good luck bro" Said Lil. "Thanks sis" Said Lil. Then, Phil managed to get 9 pins. "Good job" Said Lil. "Thanks" Said Phil. "Yeah good job" Said Timmy. Then, it was Kimi's turn. "My turn" Said Kimi. "Good luck sis" Said Chuckie.

"Good luck girlfriend" Said Tommy. "Thanks" Said Kimi. Then, Kimi manages to get a spare. "You did very well" Said Tommy. "Yeah" Said Chuckie. "I agree" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Kimi. "You're welcome" Said Tommy. Then, it was finally AJ's turn. "My turn now" Said AJ. AJ managed to get a strike.

"Good job" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said AJ. In the end after Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi bowl, Timmy manages to win. "Wow, I can't believe you won" Said Sanjay. "I barely did, Trixie only lost by a few pins" Said Timmy. "I know" Said Trixie.

"That was fun" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said AJ. "Me too, I had a great time" Said Dil. "Same here" Said Elmer. "Alright, it's getting late, see you later everyone" Said Phil. "See you everyone" Said everyone else.

Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil Phil and Kimi were all gone leaving only Timmy and Trixie left. "Did you have fun today"? Asked Wanda. "Definitely, I got cheered up" Said Timmy. "That's good, I was really worried for you" Said Trixie. "Thanks" Said Timmy.

"You're welcome" Said Trixie. Then, Trixie and Timmy kissed. "I'm glad you had fun today" Said Cosmo. "Thanks Cosmo" Said Timmy. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Should I get back to my house or go to your house"? Asked Timmy. "How about you come over to my house" Said Trixie.

"Ok, I'll tell Mark and Sparky. Then, Timmy called Mark and Sparky. "Ok Timmy have fun at Trixie's" Said Sparky. "I agree" Said Mark. Then, they hung up. "Well, even though Timmy isn't here today at least we have been having fun" Said Mark. "True" Said Sparky.

"Hey father, it's ok that Timmy stays with us tonight right"? Asked Trixie. "Of course it's ok" Said Mr. Tang. "Thanks Mr. Tang" Said Timmy. "You're welcome" Said Mr. Tang. Little did Timmy and Trixie realize was that Dark Laser was on the way once again.

Little do those fools realize I'm on the way" Laughed Dark Laser. "Bark, bark" Said Flipsie. The next day … "What's that noise"? Asked Timmy. "I think it's Dark Laser" Said Trixie. "Great, doesn't he ever give up"? Asked Wanda. "Who knows"? Asked Timmy.

"I guess we have to beat him like always do" said Cosmo. "True" Said Wanda. "Poof" Said Poof. Then, Dark Laser got inside. "Time for you to be destroyed Timmy" Said Dark Laser. "We will see about that" Said Timmy.

"Yeah" Said Trixie. Will Timmy and Trixie alongside the disguised fairies beat Dark Laser? Find out in the next chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

This story is very close to the end just this chapter and the next one and then the sequel will come out. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Also, the last chapter will be the last school day of the semester.

Anyways …. When we last left off, Trixie, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were fighting against Dark Laser who decided to come to annoy them again.

"Why don't you ever just give up"? Asked Timmy, annoyed that Dark Laser was there. "I know" Said Trixie. "It's because I want Turner gone" Said Dark Laser. "Just leave us alone, we are so tired of you" Said Trixie. "Nobody cares" Said Dark Laser.

Then, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were transformed into a lightsaber once again, and they were used to fight against Dark Laser and the robots. The robots were then defeated. "Ha, we got rid of the robots" Said Timmy. "So what, there's still me to fight" Said Dark Laser.

"Whatever, we will beat you just like we always do" Said Trixie. "Yeah, yeah" Said Dark Laser. Then, the fight continued on. In the end though, Trixie alongside Timmy and the disguised fairies who were the lightsaber beat Dark Laser yet again. "I'll be back" Said Dark Laser.

"You'll be back just like all the other villains and then we will beat them just like we always do" Said Timmy. "Whatever you say" Said Dark Laser. Then Dark Laser leaves. "Good, he's finally gone" Said Timmy. "I know" Said Trixie. "Why do all of these villains have to be so annoying"? Asked Timmy.

"Who knows"? Asked Trixie. "You two alright"? Asked Mr. and Mrs. Tang. "Yeah, we are alright" Said Timmy. "That's good" Said Mr. Tang. "Something annoying was going on, a villain was attacking our house but we got rid of him" Said Trixie. "Cool" Said Mrs. Tang. "I agree" Said Mr. Tang.

"What are you two going to do now"? Asked Mrs. Tang. "Not sure to be honest" Said Timmy. "Me neither" Said Trixie. "Why don't you two just hang out with yourselves today in the house if you want" Said Mr. Tang. "Sure, I haven't spent enough time alone with Trixie" Said Timmy.

"True" Said Trixie. "Alright then" Said Mr. Tang. "I'll call Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi to tell them that we are just hanging out today mainly but to feel free to come for dinner if they want" Said Timmy.

"Ok, that's ok if our friends come later for dinner, right"? Asked Trixie. "Fine by me" Said Mr. Tang. "Me too" Said Mrs. Tang. "Cool" Said Trixie. "Alright then, we will see you later today at dinner" Said Tommy. Then, Tommy hung up and told Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi.

"Alright, so we will see Timmy later tonight" Said Dil. "Right" Said Chuckie. "It was fun bowling the other day with Timmy and everyone" Said Phil. "I agree" Said Kimi. "Well, hopefully Timmy is doing well" Said Lil. "I'm sure he is, Trixie is probably helping him cheer up after what happened" Said Tommy.

"True" Said Dil. "Let's have some fun and then we will leave at around 6 pm is what Timmy said" Said Tommy. "Ok" Said Lil. Meanwhile, Timmy decided to call Sparky and Mark next to tell them he will be back later tonight. "Ok, have fun at Trixie's and we will see you later tonight" Said Mark.

"Yeah" Said Sparky. Then, he hung up. "I hope everything is ok" Said Sparky. "I'm sure it is" Said Mark. Then, Timmy called Chester. "Ok, so I'll see you at 6 pm" Said Chester. Then, he called AJ, Sanjay and Elmer respectively and told them the same thing and they said the same thing Chester did.

"Ok, now that, that's settled want to play some videogames"? Asked Timmy. "Sure" Said Trixie. Then, Trixie and Timmy played some videogames. "That sure seems fun" Said Wanda. "I agree, I'm having a great time playing some Mario Party with Timmy and being on teams" Said Trixie.

"Me too, I'm having fun as well" Said Timmy. "Mario Party can be luck based sometimes though" Said Cosmo. "True" Said Timmy. "Well, that's why we have to try our best" Said Trixie. Then, Timmy and Trixie had more fun and then it was 6pm.

Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi all came for dinner. "That smells good" Said Kimi. "I agree" Said Chuckie. "That smells like fried chicken" Said Phil. "It is" Said Mrs. Tang. "Cool" Said Phil. "Yeah, you'll like it Phil" Said Trixie. "Cool" Said Phil.

"Excited for school tomorrow, Timmy"? Asked Dil. "It will be great considering it's the last day of the semester" Said Timmy. "True" Said Dil. "It's exciting that it's the last day of the semester" Said Chester. "I agree" Said AJ. "I can't wait to relax" Said Sanjay. "Me neither" Said Elmer.

"I agree, it will be great" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Tommy. "Oh you want to know what was annoying"? Asked Timmy. "What's that"? Asked Lil. "Dark Laser came back earlier today and Tad, Chad, Veronica and Francis were here yesterday" Said Timmy. "Wow" Said Kimi. "I know" Said Timmy.

"Well, good thing they are gone for now" Said Sanjay. "True but they could be back eventually" Said Trixie. "Well, at least we can relax for now" Said Chuckie. "Agreed" Said AJ. Then, the fried chicken was ready. Dig in, everyone" Said Mr. Tang. "Thanks Trixie's parents" Said Elmer.

"No problem" Said Mrs. Tang and Mr. Tang. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi ate and enjoyed the fried chicken. "That was good, thanks" Said AJ. "I agree" Said Chester. "No problem" Said Mrs. Tang. "I really enjoyed the food "Said Timmy.

"That's good" Said Mr. Tang. "Yep" Said Timmy. Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi went to play some videogames. "Let's enjoy some Mario Kart Ds" Said Trixie. "Right" Said Lil. "Ha, I got a blue koopa shell" Said Tommy. "Darn "Said Dil.

"Sweet, I won the first race" Said Chuckie. "Darn" Said Kimi. "I won" Said Elmer. "Good job" Said Sanjay. "Thanks" Said Elmer. "This is sure fun" Said Sanjay. "I agree" Said AJ. "Me too, I really enjoy playing videogames" Said Timmy. "Same here" Said Trixie.

After, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi played some more, it was late. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Timmy" Said Lil. "Yeah" Said Dil. "See you guys" Said Timmy. "Later Timmy" Said Kimi. "See you Timmy" Said Chuckie. "See you later" Said Timmy.

"Have a good one, Timmy" Said Tommy. "You too" Said Timmy. "Later Timmy" Said Chester. "See you" Said Timmy. "Have a good one" Said Elmer. "I agree" Said Sanjay. "Same here" Said AJ. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi all left leaving just Trixie and Timmy.

"Want me to walk you over to your house"? Asked Trixie. "I'll be ok" Said Timmy. "Ok, good night my love" Said Trixie. "Good night girlfriend" Said Timmy. They then kissed. Then, Timmy left Trixie's house for the night. "Did you have a good day"? Asked Cosmo when they were out of the house.

"I did, it was fun playing with my friends and my girlfriend" Said Timmy. "I agree, sure seemed like you had a good time" Said Wanda. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof agreeing. "Too bad Dark Laser had to come though" Said Timmy. "True, but at least he's gone now" Said Cosmo.

"True, anyways, I wish I was back home" Said Timmy. "Wish granted" Said Wanda. Then, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were all at home while Timmy's friends were back at their houses. "Good night Timmy have fun at school tomorrow" Said Sparky. "Thanks Sparky" Said Timmy.

"You're welcome" Said Sparky. "Night Timmy" Said Mark. "Night Mark" Said Timmy as they went to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

This is the final chapter of The Fairly Odd Parents Timmy switches Schools and then the sequel will finally come out. Also, yes, Chuckie will be in detention a few extra days during the summer. Anyways on with the final chapter.

"Timmy, wake up" Said Cosmo. "Sweet, today is the last day of the semester" Said Timmy, excited. "That's good at least" Said Wanda. "True, I can't wait to relax for the summer" Said Timmy. "It will be great for you" Said Sparky. "True" Said Timmy. "Poof" Said Poof agreeing.

Then, Timmy went to eat breakfast. His parents had nervous looks due to the fact that they have neglected Timmy. "Son, we are sorry" Said Timmy's parents. "It's ok I guess" Said Timmy. Then, after Timmy ate breakfast and brushed his teeth, it was time for school. He was then there.

"Ready for the final day of school"? Asked Tommy. "Boy am I ever, I can't wait to rest afterwards and hang out with Trixie" Said Timmy. "I can't wait to rest either" Said Phil. "My parents apologized but I'm not really ready to accept their apology that much" Said Timmy. "Makes sense" Said Dil. "Yep" Said Timmy.

Today's periods are 2,4 and 6 since it was a Monday. That means Timmy has Gym, Math and Art. "Well, looks like it's time for gym time for the last time" Said Timmy. "True" Said Tommy. "Ok class, you are going to run two miles today instead of just one" Said The Gym Instructor.

"Eh, that shouldn't be too bad" Said Phil. "True" Said Timmy. They then ran the two miles. "That was actually pretty exhausting" Said Tommy. "Yeah, I agree with that" Said Timmy. "Well, looks like gym is over now" Said Phil. "True" Said Timmy. Then, it was 4th period.

"Time for math of course" Said Timmy. "Well, at least it's the last time" Said Dil. "True" Said Timmy. "All right class, we are just going to do some basic equations for the last day" Said The Math Teacher. "Eh, that's not too bad" Said Tommy. "I agree" Said Dil. "Me too" Said Phil.

Math was then over. "That class wasn't too bad" Said Susie. "Thankfully" Said Timmy. "It could have been worse" Said Tommy. "True" Said Timmy. After Math, Timmy went to Art. "Ready for art"? Asked Kimi. "Yeah, I am ready" Said Timmy. "I'm ready too" Said Chuckie. "Same here" Said Lil.

"Alright class, today you are just going to watch a video on art" Said the Art Teacher. "Eh, not too bad but kind of anti-climactic" Said Chuckie. "True" Said Kimi. The art class was then over, signifying that the last day of school was over. "Wow, that art class sure was anti-climactic" Said Lil.

"Yeah, I know" Said Timmy. "How was your day, Timmy"? Asked Dil. "It was good and yours"? Asked Timmy. "It went good" Said Dil. "Well that's good" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Dil. "Thankfully at least today is over" Said Phil. "True" Said Tommy.

"Too bad I still have a few days of detention in summer" Said Chuckie. "It could be worse bro, at least after 3 more days, it will be over" Said Kimi. "True" Said Chuckie. Then, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Lil, Phil and Kimi were at Timmy's house for now. "So, you will be living with AJ soon" Said Lil.

"Yeah, I will be but it will be fine" Said Timmy. "True, it could be a lot worse" Said Tommy. "I agree" Said Timmy. "When is Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer coming"? Asked Mark. "They should be coming soon" Said Timmy. "Ok, anyways how was your day"? Asked Mark.

"It went well, what about yours"? Asked Timmy. "It went great" Said Mark. "That's good" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Mark. Then, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer came in. "Hey awesome boyfriend, how was your day"? Asked Trixie. "Great and yours awesome girlfriend"? Asked Timmy.

"It was great" Said Trixie. "That's good" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Trixie. "How about yours Chester"? Asked Timmy. "It went well" Said Chester. "Cool" Said Timmy. "Yep" Said Chester. Timmy then asked AJ, Sanjay and Elmer how their days went as well and they said they had a great day too.

"Let's have some fun today" Said Dil. "I agree, now we can actually relax" Said Kimi. "I'm still in trouble for a bit though" Said Chuckie. "True, but you do have to admit picking a fight like that would get you in trouble" Said Tommy. "That's true I suppose" Said Chuckie.

Then, Timmy, Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Kimi and Mark decided to play Mario Party Island Tour. However, they are using three 3ds systems since there are twelve people playing. Timmy is playing with Trixie, Chester, and AJ.

Sanjay is playing with Elmer, Tommy and Dil. Lil is playing with Phil, Kimi and Mark. Chuckie in the meantime is watching. "You are going down bro" Said Lil. "I don't think so" Said Phil. "We will see" Said Lil. "I will be the one who wins in this one" Said Kimi.

"No, it will be me even if I'm not that good" Said Mark. "We will see about that Mark" Said Kimi. "True" Said Mark. "Ready to lose girlfriend"? Asked Timmy. "I don't think so" Said Trixie. "I will be the one who wins in this one" Said Chester. "Nope, it will be me" Said AJ.

"I am going to win" Said Sanjay. "Nope, it will be me" Said Elmer. "Yeah right, I will win" Said Dil. "We will see about that" Said Tommy. Then, the games began at the dice board where you have to use the dice in order to get to the goal first and win.

They continued to play Island Tour. In the first one, Timmy won. Tommy won the other one. Lil ended up winning in the other game. "Good job Timmy" Said Chester. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "That was a good game" Said Dil. "I agree" Said Tommy. "I had fun" Said Phil. "Me too" Said Lil.

"I'm leaving now though with Kimi" Said Tommy. "Why"? Asked Timmy. "Oh, we want to go out on a date since we haven't been able to in a while" Said Tommy. "Ok, have fun" Said Timmy. "Thanks" Said Kimi. "You're welcome" Said Timmy. Tommy and Kimi then left.

"So Timmy, are you parents going to leave you with Vicky today"? Asked Sanjay. "I don't think so but I still didn't really accept their apology that much" Said Timmy. "Makes sense since they did neglect you a lot" Said Dil. "True" Said Timmy.

Then, Timmy alongside Trixie, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Dil, Lil, Phil and Mark continued to have fun while Chuckie watched. Then 10 pm rolled around. "Well Timmy, it was fun, anyways see you tomorrow" Said Chester. "Later" Said Timmy. "See you Timmy" Said AJ. "See you AJ" Said Timmy.

"Have a good night Timmy" Said Sanjay. "Thanks" Said Timmy. "Later Timmy" Said Elmer. "Later Elmer" Said Timmy. Then, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer left. "See you Timmy" Said Dil. "See you Dil" Said Timmy. Dil then left. "See you later Timmy" Said Lil and Phil. "Later Lil and Phil" Said Timmy.

Then, Phil and Lil left. "See you Timmy" Said Chuckie. "Later Chuckie" Said Timmy. Chuckie then left. Tommy then texted Timmy saying the date went well. "Well, that's good" Said Timmy. Then it was just Timmy, Trixie and Mark. "Well, did you have fun today"? Asked Trixie. "I did" Said Timmy.

"Well that's good, but stay on your toes, something could happen after all" Said Wanda. "True but we are doing fine right now, Wanda" Said Timmy. "I agree, we will be ready if anything does happen" Said Trixie. "True" Said Mark.

Little did Timmy, Trixie, Mark, Wanda, Cosmo, Sparky and Poof realize was that Timmy's villains were going to plot and kidnap Trixie. Meanwhile with Crocker …. "Ha, I destroyed the Dimmsdale Elementary school while those fools were gone" Laughed Crocker.

Now back to Timmy, Trixie, Mark, Wanda, Cosmo, Sparky and Poof. "Well, it's getting late, we should be heading to sleep" Said Timmy. "I agree" Said Cosmo. "I'm going to have to go back home" Said Trixie. "Ok, see you later Trixie" Said Timmy. "See you" Said Trixie. Then, Timmy and Trixie kissed.

Trixie then left. "Alright, good night guys" Said Sparky. "Night" Said Timmy. "Night" Said Mark. "Poof" Said Poof. "Night" Said Wanda. Then, Timmy, Mark, Wanda, Cosmo, Sparky and Poof went to sleep. In the meantime ….

"Ha, little does that fool Turner realize we are teamed up" Said Dark Laser. "I agree" Said Anti-Cosmo. "What's the plan"? Asked Remy. "We will kidnap Trixie while Timmy goes to school" Said Imaginary Gary. "So in other words, we execute our plan during the next school year" Said Norm.

"Yeah" Said Imaginary Gary. "I can't wait to kidnap Trixie" Laughed Vicky. "Me too" Said Tootie. "This will be exciting for us" Said Crocker. "True" Said Anti-Wanda. "Hopefully this summer goes quick" Said Nega-Chin. "I agree" Said The Bronze Kneecap. "It should" Said Remy. "Turner sucks' Said Foop. "I agree" Said Norm

"It's payback time, Turner" Said Juandissimo. Will Timmy and the others be ready for Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Remy, Juandissimo, Imaginary Gary, Norm, Vicky, Tootie, Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Nega-Chin and The Bronze Kneecap? Find out in the sequel!


End file.
